How Many Ways Can I Say I Love You
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Bits and pieces of Daniel’s and Vala’s possible confessions of love. No real story line, just little snippets of their confessions  totally unrelated  that could happen between our archeologist and space pirate!
1. Number One:  3:34 AM

How Many Ways Can You Say I Love You?

Spacegypsy1

Romance/Daniel and Vala

Bits and pieces of Daniel's and Vala's possible confessions of love. No real story line, just little snippets of their confessions - totally unrelated - that could happen between our archeologist and space pirate! Adding more to this later.

**Number One: 3:34 a.m.**

Three thirty four in the morning could just as well be high noon. Daniel never knew the time when he was so deep into his work. Books lay open around his desk. A full cup of now cold and forgotten coffee sat at his elbow. The old parchment with odd drawings and secret language symbols beneath his fingers seemed to mock him. Papers were scattered around his desk. He scribbled some notes in his journal, then drew a few of the symbols, connected a few words and went back to studying the ancient script trying to make some sense of it. He was as stumped now as when SG-3 had brought it to him many hours ago. Scratching his head with the end of his pencil Daniel squinted his tired eyes shut a moment then went back to work.

Vala bounded into the room, disheveled from sleep. Her hair stuck out wildly from a hastily prepared knot and her BDU jacket barely covered her skimpy nightie. "Daniel! I've got it! I've got it!" She had a half eaten candy bar in one hand and the sleep mask in the other.

"Oh, god. What now? Not again, Vala?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the chair. "Have another dream?"

"No, no… I was wide awake when I got it!"

"And what did you get?" He leaned forward, elbows on the desk.

"Well… you see, I'm in love with you Daniel. I mean R E A L L Y in love with you. I mean I love you, but I'm also IN love with you. I just wanted to tell you that. Goodnight." She left as frazzled and disheveled as she'd entered.

He sat back stunned by her outburst and suddenly he laughed. What a nut case. She loved him. Vala space pirate former Goa'uld thief and con artist Mal Doran was in love with him… "Humph, well, that works for me." Daniel got up leaving his work without a second thought and headed for Vala's quarters. He had something he wanted to tell her.

A/N: Number Two coming soon!


	2. No Longer Puzzled

How Many Ways Can You Say I Love You?

Spacegypsy1

Romance/Daniel and Vala

Bits and pieces of Daniel's and Vala's possible confessions of love. No real story line, just little snippets of their confessions - totally unrelated - that could happen between our archeologist and space pirate! Adding more to this later.

**Number two: No longer puzzled**

"Vala, get out of my way." Daniel's frustrated voice held a slight tinge of humor.

"Oh, Daniel, it's a puzzle," she stood directly in front of him before the wall of symbols in the dark and dusty temple. "At least give me a chance at it. I do so love a puzzle. But not those Sudoku thingies, but these, I used to be quite good at them. So let me help."

He was grinning at the back of her head. "Nope, I wanna do this one."

Her arms went out wide and with fingers splayed she moved them up and down as if she were weighing something. "Give me a minute, I think I see something." Her hands went to her hips, her head went to one side.

"Vala." How had she gone from nuisance to delightful? When had that happened? He knew he'd stopped disliking her some time ago. But when had it changed to adoring her goofy ways? "Vala… the teams outside in the hot sun waiting for us."

Ignoring him she continued, "All the little writings on the wall and all the little figures that have to go together and tell you something… I like these. I like this." She moved to the wall and traced a symbol. "Like this one. Right here. What does it say?"

"It says… ah jez, Vala… I love you."

"Really? That's odd - why would it say that?" Her head cocked the opposite direction.

He didn't answer. Just smiled and shook his head and stood there behind her while she stared at the wall totally confused.

Vala tilted her head back and forth trying to discern how he got 'I love you' from those silly little squiggles. Suddenly she turned, hair flying and eyes wide, a completely surprised look on her face, "What?"

"I love you."

She grinned, jumped into his arms, legs around his waist and kissed him.


	3. A Simple Touch

How Many Ways Can You Say I Love You?

Spacegypsy1

Romance/Daniel and Vala

Bits and pieces of Daniel's and Vala's possible confessions of love. No real story line, just little snippets of their confessions - totally unrelated - that could happen between our archeologist and space pirate! Adding more to this series later.

**Number Three: A Simple Touch**

"What have you done?"

"I didn't touch a thing, Daniel, I swear."

"Something was touched because that was not glowing a minute ago."

"Well, it wasn't me, you must have touched it."

The light on his gun was pointed directly into Vala's face and she was trying to look innocent – quite unsuccessfully. "Vala, I've told you a hundred times not to touch anything!"

"Pfft! Ha! Like you never touch things. You're always touching things" She touched his chest, waggled her head and smirked.

He eyed her with disdain and touched her chest, inches above her breasts with one finger. "I'm an expert on touching. I can touch. You cannot." He ended with a very mild shove against her chest, dropping the light from her face.

She reared her head back, glared at him and then punched him in the chest.

"Ouch! Damn it, Vala." He backed up and let loose of the gun, "What the hell has gotten into you?" Hands went to his hips.

"What the hell has gotten into you Daniel?" Hands went to her hips.

The glow of the artifact had turned to a pulsing light. Daniel turned to the light and stared transfixed.

"What is it?" Vala touched his sleeve gently.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good. Come on," he grabbed her arm and started pulling her behind him. Before he reached the doorway into the cavern, steel like bars dropped across the opening. "Now look what you've done."

"Me!?"

"Mitchell!" Daniel called into the radio. Dead silence followed. He tried again, "Mitchell?"

Vala tried her radio, "Mitchell? Sam? It's dead."

"Great!" Daniel suddenly felt weary. He tossed his pack on the ground and settled himself beside it, back against the wall, eyes staring ahead at the glowing object.

Vala sat in the dirt beside him, leaning into his arm. "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to touch it. Not really. I just sort of touched it. I'm really sorry."

"I know."

"I don't feel good. I feel all weepy and sad and a few other things like that I won't mention." Vala moved to sit on the ground directly front of Daniel with her sad, lost puppy look.

He reached a hand out and smoothed her hair, then cupped her cheek, mesmerized by her face. "Me too. I think it's the artifact. I feel sort of emotionally drained. Like… well, something I've definitely felt before."

"Think it's going to kill us?"

"I don't know. Hopefully someone will come looking for us."

Vala yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm sleepy too," he said, reaching out and pulling her closer to him. "I'm not mad. You just have a way of making me a little nuts sometimes."

She looked up at him, then crawled into his lap and snuggled as close to him as she could get. "I know. I can't help it. I love… I love making you crazy."

Slowly his head tilted closer and his lips brushed hers. "I love making you crazy too." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love teasing you." She nibbled at his lips.

"I love it when you tease me." He kissed her, long and fully.

Her arms went around his neck and she turned into him, kissing him back with longing. "I love… I…I love…I love…"

"You. I love you. Goodnight Vala."

"Goodnight, Daniel. I love you." She fell asleep sitting on his lap arms still around his neck.

When they woke an hour later Mitchell was standing over them, "What the hell are you two doin?"

"Huh?" Daniel sat up, dumping Vala from his lap. He looked around. The bars across the entrance were gone and so was the artifact. "What the hell?"

"That was my next question, Jackson." Mitchell looked from Vala to Daniel and back again.

Daniel ignored him and approached the pedestal where the artifact had been. He rubbed his hands across its surface hunting for some sign that might indicate where the item might have gone. "It was right here."

Vala came to stand on the other side of the pedestal. "Where could it have gone?"

"What? Where is what and what has gone where?" Mitchell watched the two suspiciously. "Have you two gotten into the jungle juice?"

"It's in this somewhere. It has to be." Daniel walked around the stone structure and Vala followed him.

Vala looked at Mitchell. "I touched it and it glowed."

"Then it got brighter and started to pulse." Daniel kept trying to find a way to get into the pedestal.

"Then it made us sleepy." Vala was stooping down, inspecting the bottom of the stone.

"Yeah, and then it made us…" Daniel looked down. Vala looked up. They smiled at each other.

"What?" Made you what?" Mitchell was thoroughly confused.

"We need more time to study this thing." Daniel told Mitchell.

"Not on my watch, buddy, we're gettin' out of here before you both turn into simpering idiots… more. We'll send a team back to study it. This team is going home."

Mitchell just shook his head as Daniel and Vala walked ahead of him hand in hand through the Stargate.


	4. Cold

How Many Ways Can You Say I Love You?

Spacegypsy1

Romance/Daniel and Vala

Bits and pieces of Daniel's and Vala's possible confessions of love. No real story line, just little snippets of their confessions - totally unrelated - that could happen between our archeologist and space pirate! Adding more to this series.

**Number Four: Cold **

When the car decided to fail with a clunk and a sudden bucking motion Daniel had managed to coast to the thick snow drifts on the side of the two lane highway somewhere in the Rocky Mountains miles from Cheyenne Mountain.

Wind rocked the car and snow so thick you couldn't see two feet in front of you began to pile up around the car. Twenty minutes of phone calls resulted in twenty minutes of no help coming for at least an hour. The Wrecker services all around were tied up and no one at SGC could get out.

Vala turned on the radio. "At least this works."

Daniel turned it off. "We'll run the battery down."

"It's going to get awfully cold and dark."

"Yep. Not much we can do about it."

"I'm already cold."

"Come here." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm still cold."

He opened his jacket and she settled into him with part of the jacket around her shoulder. "Better?"

"I need chocolate. Do you have chocolate?"

"Nope."

"I need something sweet. And maybe a long hot bubble bath."

"I can furnish the sweet, the bath will have to wait." He kissed her sweetly.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I just felt like it."

"Why?

"I don't know, Vala. You look particularly adorable?"

"That's not it, Daniel. I always look adorable."

"That you do."

She grinned. "Would you care to do that again?"

"I think I can manage that." He kissed her experimentally.

"Hmmm, not bad."

"Not bad?"

"Not as good as The Prometheus Kiss."

"I don't think that counts. I was knocked senseless and had no idea what I was doing."

"Are you at long last falling in love with me?" She sighed, hopefully.

"Maybe." He responded noncommittally.

"Let's try again. With a mouth like yours you have got to be an extraordinary kisser. I've sampled, I know." Vala closed her eyes and waited but nothing happened. When her eyes opened he was smiling at her. She grinned and shut them again, waiting.

"Open your eyes." The tremor of his voice sent electric shocks all through her. When she did he kissed her properly.

"Oh, Daniel. That was much better than The Prometheus Kiss." She felt a bit dazed.

"You closed your eyes."

"I couldn't help it. Do you love me?"

"I do."

"Really? You're not snow-blind or something like that?"

"Nope."

"You know, Daniel, it's getting hot in this car."

"I know."

"All this shared body heat; the windows are fogging up."

"Yep."

"You're not going to say it are you?"

"What?" He was looking into her eyes a foolish grin on his face.

"You know… the three little words."

"You're cold? You're hot? Where are we? You're bored? " Daniel placed his hands on either side of her head, tangling his fingers with her hair. His thumbs traced circles around her ears.

"Daniel." Her tone was warning.

"I love you?" Eyebrows went up, his grin widened and sparks seemed to flash in his blue eyes.

"Yes. Those." She kissed him with pent up longing held inside since that first kiss so long ago.

"I love you." He said against her lips, kissing her the way he should have so long ago.


	5. HOT

How Many Ways Can You Say I Love You?

Spacegypsy1

Romance/Daniel and Vala

Bits and pieces of Daniel's and Vala's possible confessions of love. No real story line, just little snippets of their confessions - totally unrelated - that could happen between our archeologist and space pirate! Adding more to this series.

**Number Five: Hot!**

Heat shimmered in waves across the baron landscape of P3Q-189. A rock overhang offered shade and the fresh trickle of water inside the shell like refuge cooled the air.

Both Daniel and Vala had removed their packs and jackets and were inspecting every nook and cranny trying to decide on what afforded the best protection from the coming heat. They were stranded; separated from the rest of the team. The second sun was about to rise and things were going to get hotter. A lot hotter.

"Over here." Daniel called and Vala came to check the spot he'd picked out. "I don't think the sun will make it this far back and there's a little bit of low rock to hide behind. Besides, it's right next to the water."

"Good. This will be our happy little home until sundown. Then we can locate the others and get back to the 'Gate." Vala drug both packs over while Daniel went outside to try the radio again.

"Nothing?" She looked up from where she sat on the ground crossed legged and rooting around in her pack.

"They're probably holed up somewhere that's not getting the signal. I think I'll leave the radio on at the entrance just in case they try to contact us. Let's check our supplies. It might be a very long day."

Vala dumped out odds and ends from her pack, a worried scowl on her face. "OH MY GOD!!!" She practically screamed the words in horror.

Dropping his pack he turned to her, "What!?"

"My M & M's melted."

"Damn it Vala you scared the hell out of me!"

She just shrugged her shoulders and found the best spot in the little niche and began to make herself comfortable.

It wasn't long before Daniel joined her, sweat covered and looking miserable.

An hour later the two of them were drenched in sweat and lethargic. "Daniel, I'm hot."

He ignored the obvious.

She held her hands up over her head. "I mean really, really hot. I'm going to die right here and melt into a puddle of Vala."

"It's going to get hotter."

"It can't possibly get any hotter."

"Yes it can. Be quiet. Try to get some sleep while you can. I'll take watch."

It was nearly three hours later when Daniel stood, pulled his T-shirt off and began to sponge up water from the rock wall. Vala's eyebrows disappeared behind her sweat soaked bangs as she watched Daniel's damp glistening back, intrigued.

Then she pulled her shirt off and began to do the same.

Daniel tried to keep his eyes on the wall. Her skimpy chemise was plastered second skin like to her body and his traitorous eyes kept taking stolen glances at her.

"Hot." She said.

"Yeah, I'll say!"

Side by side they continued to sop up the water.

"Daniel, if I'm going to die I have something I need to tell you. Seriously."

He turned to her. They stood inches apart and her T-shirt dangled wet and dripping from her fingers. He was squeezing his tightly in his hand.

"I don't want you to talk. Just listen. And don't roll your eyes. I don't want you to say a word. I know every word you will say. I know you think I've just been toying with you. I know you think I am emotionally unstable, wacky and wonko and you think I am incapable of feeling true feelings. But before I burst into flames in this oven I just wanted you to know I love you. Really. I know all about real love, Daniel. I was normal once. I was engaged once. I know how it feels to be in love. I know you don't love me. You barely tolerate me. And because of who I was when you first met me, there is nothing I can do to change that. So I am going to die totally unfulfilled. All those awful things that happened to you happened to me too Daniel. Just like you I threw up all those walls, did everything it takes to keep someone from loving me. To keep from hurting. And as much as you fight it and as much as you feel you are special in some way – as if you've been hurt more than anyone else, it's not true. It's happened to me too and we are just alike Daniel. We are not different! So I am going to die knowing that I told you…"

Daniel threw his T-shirt to the ground. "Vala. Shut. Up!" He took a handful of her hair and pulled her flush against him and the cool wetness of her chest sent steam rising as his arms locked so tight across her back that she was literally immobile. The inferno of his mouth lit a blazing fire in hers. And somewhere in the midst of delightfully hot as hell kisses the unheard radio kept calling their names.


	6. Barbie Doll

How Many Ways Can You Say I Love You?

Spacegypsy1

Romance/Daniel and Vala

Bits and pieces of Daniel's and Vala's possible confessions of love. No real story line, just little snippets of their confessions - totally unrelated - that could happen between our archeologist and space pirate! Adding more to this series.

**Number Six: Barbie Doll**

Daniel's head lay on his desk and the plethora of artifacts and books circled him like a halo. Perhaps it was because he was nearly asleep that Teal'c's quiet voice seemed so anxious.

"DanielJackson?"

"Huh?" His head popped up.

"There has been an accident involving ValaMalDoran."

"Accident?" He checked his watch. It was just after ten p.m.

"I fear I am to blame."

"What!?" Daniel came out of his chair and rushed towards the door where Teal'c stood.

"It seems that ValaMalDoran was attempting to leap onto my back as I – unaware of her tomfoolery – moved in the direction of Colonel Mitchell. I believe she frequently confuses Football tactics with Basketball or so her actions indicate." Teal'c was following Daniel out the door of his office.

"Is she okay?"

"She is not."

"When did it happen?"

"Nearly one hour ago."

"An hour!" Daniel took off at a run.

"DanielJackson?" Teal'c called after him.

"What?"

"You are going in the wrong direction."

Skidding to a stop, Daniel spun and took off the other way.

By the time he reached the infirmary fear and running had his heart about to burst through his chest. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted her.

She sat on the bed, hair curled and full, putting on lipstick without a mirror. Her eyes lifted to him and she grinned. "Daniel! Look!" Vala lifted her right leg to reveal the neon green cast that stopped right below her knee. "It's green and matches my new robe, isn't that wonderful. Don't you just love it! And this one," she lifted her left arm to reveal the neon pink cast that went nearly to her shoulder, "is pink!"

Daniel turned and glared at Teal'c who dropped his head in shame.

-----

Standing at the foot of the ramp Daniel scowled at the four people about to go through the active 'Gate.

"Jackson, it's been settled. You're staying with your … patient and we're goin' on this mission. Landry doesn't want her incapacitated and alone to get into any mischief. Besides, who else could take care of her?"

"Sam. She's a woman. Vala needs a female helper!"

"You didn't just fall off the turnip truck. I need a scientist, not an archeologist. This is a simple mission. Breckenridge here knows the culture. You're stayin', we're goin'. Nuff said. Move out!" Mitchell turned and led the team through the Stargate.

Daniel was more than unhappy about being left with babysitting duties for Vala. But she couldn't stay in the infirmary and there really was no one else to take care of her. His head dropped despondently and he went off to collect his charge.

----

After three days being cooped up in his apartment with Vala, Daniel was near the point of breaking. He'd pigtailed her a hundred times. Dressed her like a Barbie doll only to have to redo it because she changed her mind. He fixed her meals, brought her magazines and books and literally waited on her hand and foot. He stopped at her requests to bathe her… he wasn't that naïve - she could bathe herself. Dr. Lam insisted she could also dress herself and feed herself, but he was willing to help out as much as he could. And to be honest she was a good sport about the whole thing.

"DANIEL!" She called from the guest bedroom. He squeezed his head in agitation retracting his last thought, before taking his time to get to her.

"Yes?" Standing in the doorway he forced a smile.

"I've decided on the pink nightgown. This blue one doesn't go with the green cast. And I thought I'd watch television in the living room while you work since I can't sleep."

He shuffled through the drawers and found the nightgown. He laid it on the bed beside her. He hated that drawer it always made him shiver-unfortunately in a pleasant way.

"Aren't you going to help me put it on?" She waggled her brows and eyed him seductively.

"I think you can manage, call when you're ready and I'll wheel you up front."

She shot him a pouting leer, "We make a happy couple together. I think I should move in here with you. You know I love you. We could have a few kids and live happily ever after."

"Call me when you're ready." He left the room.

-----

"DANIEL!"

He came to stand in the doorway looking oddly distracted.

"Daniel?"

She'd put on lipstick, fluffed her hair, worn her favorite nightie – the one that made him want to take it off of her. He stared across the room with a blank expression. "A wheel just came off the wheelchair."

"Well, darling, I'm not THAT heavy. You could carry me."

He knew that smile. Calculating and guilty. How could she have gotten the wheel to fall off? No way… had to be a faulty chair. He had one eye half closed in a 'I'm not so sure' squint towards her.

Vala, still grinning - teeth bared and eyebrows raised - waited.

Still frowning in indecision he lifted her from the bed. "Ugh. You weigh a ton."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she snuggled in close, wiggling about and placing her newly shinned and glossy red lips against his neck.

He all but dumped her on the couch and went back to the work he'd spread out on his dining room table. She spent an hour watching some movie, fast forwarding through it for what she termed, 'the juicy parts' and said not another word to him. That he realized was more distracting than her constant chatter.

What was she up to? He couldn't concentrate. He would only admit it to himself – he liked having her here. Not the distracting sexual innuendo part. That made him crazy … and wanting. But her being Vala, that came with the package. Constant chatter that he'd come to appreciate like a piece of music in the background while he worked. A smile that could blind a man. The body of a goddess. The mind of genius cleverly disguised in rhetoric. And humor! She could make Jack sound like a stone with her often hilarious remarks. Damn. Damn. Damn. He was really getting excessively fond of Vala.

He could just see the top of her dark hair above the couch as the credits of the movie rolled across his television. Standing he called softly, "Vala?" When he got no answer he walked over and found her sleeping, a grimace on her face and sweat on her brow. Gently he touched her cheek. She moaned softly. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the guestroom. Carefully he placed her on the bed and began to pull the covers over her.

"Daniel?" Her voice sounded pained.

"I'm right here." Brushing the hair from her face he knelt beside the bed. "Are you okay."

"Sort of. My arm really hurts. Stay with me, I'm sleepy, stay with me."

"I will. Go to sleep."

-----

He was sound asleep on his back when she threw the weighted cast across his thigh. "Daniel?" Opening her eyes she found his blue ones staring at her, a pained expression held there. "Sorry. Did I hurt you."

_Not yet, _he thought. But it was bound to happen soon enough.

Vala rolled into him, protecting her aching arm. Her leg was still across him; the cast digging further into his flesh. Unable to get the leverage she needed to remove it; Vala gave him a pitiful look and shrugged her shoulders.

Carefully he removed her leg.

"Don't go." The soft whisper of her words washed over him.

Blue eyes were intense. "Are you hungry?"

"I've been hungry since the day I met you." She grinned and he smiled and did the oddest thing. He kissed her. Warm and tenderly, his hand upon her face.

And when his lips left hers she smiled and he grinned and she kissed him with all the love she could muster, all the pent up longing, from the depth of her soul.

When at last their eyes met once more his were full of something she had never witnessed before. He appeared to be blinking in slow motion, his expression warm and caring.

"Daniel?" His name fell in a question of a thousand words from her lips. "Daniel."

"Vala. Vala, I think I love you." He whispered, bewildered, bemused and happily befuddled.


	7. Sometimes It Takes a Swift Kick

How Many Ways Can You Say I Love You?

Spacegypsy1

Romance/Daniel and Vala

Bits and pieces of Daniel's and Vala's possible confessions of love. No real story line, just little snippets of their confessions - totally unrelated - that could happen between our archeologist and space pirate! Adding more to this series.

**Number Seven: Sometimes it takes a swift kick.**

Daniel woke up in the infirmary, blurry eyed and hurting. After ten long years one would think you'd get used to this. What the hell happened? It must be late, the lights were dim and no one was hovering over him. Well that had to be a good sign. Couldn't be too bad if the team wasn't sitting around waiting to see if he was going to make it. Or… uh oh, what if they were in worse shape? What the hell happened? He tried to sit up for a look around but couldn't seem to muster the strength. All of Dr. Lam's whistles and bells started going off. The doctor appeared beside his bed as if instantaneously materialized. "What happened?" He thought he'd spoken but he didn't hear his voice make a sound.

Blinking, he made the effort to bring Carolyn Lam into focus. Her hand rested lightly on his shoulder, "Be still. You're fine." She was injecting something into his IV and all went fuzzy and then black.

When next he woke, something dark blocked his vision and ticked his nose. He blinked, wiggling his nose and blow out a puff of air to get the hair from his face. Vala popped up, mouth agape and eyes wide and staring at him. "Daniel! You're awake! I was just trying to get a closer look at your wound. It looks god awful, but Carolyn insists it's healing well. She went to get something, she'll be right back. Poor baby. It's just the most dreadful thing." Vala leaned again to peer at his neck.

"Wha…" His throat ached painfully and still no sound escaped him. He tried to lift a hand, but felt too weak. _What he hell happened?_

Someone was rubbing his foot at the end of the bed. The apparition was unfocused, but he recognized Sam.

He tried again to talk. Sam patted his foot. "Don't try to talk yet. Dr. Lam says it'll be a little while. Just relax."

Daniel lifted a hand, thumb to forefinger and wrote in the air. Vala blinked, frowned, then smiled and did a little silly wave. He scowled shaking his head no at her and she frowned again.

Again he tried to talk, but the pain was excruciating. His dull eyes shifted to Sam and back to Vala.

Vala moved away as Carolyn appeared, a sweet concerned smile on her lips. "Good to see you back amongst the living Dr. Jackson." She patted his shoulder. Carolyn turned away and his blurred vision lifted to the foot of his bed where Carolyn was looking, then back to the doctor who spoke to Sam. "The last X-rays looked good, Colonel, but it will be a while. Let him rest." Carolyn snapped the cap off a syringe and moved to inject his IV. Daniel kicked at his covers, shaking his head furiously. He kept trying to gesture writing but no one seemed to be paying attention. Carolyn eyed him curiously and relented. "Alright. We'll see how it goes without the pain meds. I'll get something set up so you can administer what you need with a push button."

Vala materialize on the other side of the bed, pad and pen in hand. "Daniel, why don't you try to write something?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation and that made him dizzy. Squeezing his eyes shut a moment he waited for the lightheadedness to pass. All but snatching the pad and pen from her hand he managed to scribble 'What the hell happened' underlined repeatedly.

Vala read the message. "You were kicked by that ugly mule on PR5-430, right in the throat, not ten minutes after you stepped from the 'Gate. I told you not to go on that mission with SG-14. They have the most appalling record of getting into trouble. Even I know that! I'm not sure how they manage to stay alive! They're worse than we are. And who would have…."

Daniel kicked the covers like a child in tantrum and wrote 'Ha Ha' on the paper and returned it to her. Vala read it and passed it back. Sam hadn't moved from the foot of the bed and she was stroking his foot like a mother hen.

Fuming, he wrote large on the next page of the notebook, "Tell. Me. What. Happened!' and underlined it to the bottom of the page, and jabbed the message into Vala's stomach.

Sam squeezed his foot again, and he moved it from her grasp scowling in her direction.

Vala flipped the paper over and wrote in tiny perfect script. 'I told you, you were kicked by a mule. M-U-L-E'-underline, underline, underline. "Really, you were." She said handing it back to him.

Looking around he saw the unfocused image of Mitchell leaning over Sam's shoulder. Carolyn handed Vala Daniel's glasses and she carefully put them on him. "There. Better?"

Focused on the foot of the bed he saw Teal'c standing near the door and Mitchell still peeking over Sam's shoulder. "Hey, Jackson. You took one hell of a wallop. But I hear you're gonna to be okay. Can't talk." Mitchell laughed. "Now there's a novelty. Dr. Jackson without words." He laughed playfully and thumped Daniel on a toe. "I got a ton of paperwork to do, glad you're healin', see ya buddy." Mitchell gave Sam a little shoulder hug before he left.

Teal'c took Mitchell's place beside Sam. "I too, am happy to see you are awake and healing DanielJackson. I will leave you to your rest and return later." He waited, looking at Sam.

"I'll be back," Sam didn't seem to be able to say more, she came to the side of the bed, leaned in and kissed his forehead. Looking up she frowned at Vala. "Vala, you need your rest. You've been here for two days, he's fine. Come on. You can come back later. He needs to rest."

Vala unhappily nodded in acquiescence. She kissed Daniel's lips and he frowned at her and with sad smile looking back, she left with Sam and Teal'c.

He had a vague memory of the incident, and more of hearing Vala chatter on and on at him all the time he was semi-conscious. That, he remembered now, had been like a lifeline and he smiled and drifted off to sleep.

A nurse had come in and hooked up the med device, removed his glasses, checked his wound and left him alone. Daniel had relented to the pain meds later when his throat had begun hurt, but unable to sleep he drifted in and out. Sometime in the middle of the night, Vala sneaked back into the infirmary. Relaxed and painless with the meds he wasn't able to respond to her, but he was happy to have her presence there and finally slept peacefully when he'd felt her head settle against his arm and her hand wrapped softly around his.

Later, her voice waft over him as he returned to semi-consciousness. "Darling, I know you can't hear me, but I was so scared when they brought you back. You could hardly breathe and I was frightened. That awful animal almost crushed your windpile..wind.. something… breathing apparatus there in your lovely throat. You know, I love your throat, it is by far the most kissable neck I have ever encountered. And believe me, I have encountered a... well, that's all in the past. I'm not that person anymore. I know you don't think that. Be, really it's true." She sighed sadly. "And what would I do without you, Daniel?" He felt her tears on his arm where her head lay on the crook of his elbow. He wanted to stroke her hair, tell her how much he appreciated her concern for him, but he couldn't seem to gather the strength. Unable to speak, he'd listened to her soothing voice, amazed at how much he had come to care for her.

"I love you, Daniel." She fell asleep against his arm.

When the nurse arrived later to check him, he was wide awake. Smiling she went to wake Vala and Daniel raised his other hand in a stop gesture and shook his head. With an understanding nod, the nurse performed her duties, whispering to him as not to wake Vala. "Need anything Dr. Jackson?" She asked finished with her duties. He shook his head slowly with a smile and she left them alone.

Daniel gazed at the dark head of Vala Mal Doran that lay lovingly on his arm. His eyes unexpectedly stung with moisture and he blinked to alleviate the unwanted emotion there. That mule had either kicked him senseless or kicked some sense into him. Whichever, he was suddenly filled with a desire and longing he'd thought he would never feel again. His eyes fluttered, and unable to remain awake he slept dreaming of Vala.

Carolyn's hand lightly touched Vala's back. Vala sat up and smiled at the doctor. Carolyn checked her patient carefully and instructed her nurse to change the bandage while he slept soundly. "You really should go get some rest. He's doing really well. We'll run some tests and x-rays later today, but he's healing quickly and he will be able to speak again. Not to worry, Vala."

Sitting back against her chair, Vala watched the pained expressions that moved across his face as the nurse removed the bandage and redressed the wound and left.

Vala hadn't slept a wink through the rest of the night. When the doctor arrived around five in the morning she stopped beside Vala, arms folded and watching her patient. "He's fine. Go get some sleep. Please. I don't need you ending up in here from exhaustion."

"I'll stay. I need to be here." Vala seemed to plead.

"Alright. Try not to wake him. And at least get some rest. There's an empty bed right over there you can use. That's doctor's orders." Carolyn insisted.

"I will. I promise." Vala smiled wanly and returned her gaze to Daniel.

Later, still sitting up, Vala's head nodded off in sleep several times only to jerk up back into wakefulness. Daniel moaned moving around, rustling the sheets; one hand went to his throat. She jumped up and took the hand, gently placing it back on the bed beside him. When he relaxed and seemed to slept peacefully again, she looked around the quiet and otherwise empty room, bit at her lip and decision made, she crawled onto the bed, settled against his body, head on his chest, arm wrapped across him and whispered, "I love you," kissing his chest.

Sleepily, he wrapped an arm around her, his mouth, close to her ear, and managed a hoarse whisper, more breath then words, "I love you, too."


	8. Swift Kick Seven and a half

**Number Seven and a Half**

**Continues scene in number seven. **

At his desk, Daniel flipped through the ancient tome. He scratched at the healing wound of his neck and Vala reached over and slapped his hand.

"Stop that. You'll irritate it." She returned to the translation she was editing for Daniel.

Surreptitiously, he watched her write into his journal. He distinctly remembered that morning five days ago when she had lain in his arms in the infirmary and they whispered words of love. When he had next woken up, she was gone and had not said anything to him about the … incident. Actually, she had been right back at being playful, teasing Vala, as if it had never happened. He wondered now if it had. Probably just some drug induced dream. That made more sense. Once again he studied the text, unsure of what he felt, if it had been a dream, if he wanted it to be a dream.

Vala wrote into the journal, fleshing out the meanings, editing his half written words. She was miserable beyond anything she'd felt before. Distracted, she read her last entry and surprised, she scribbled it out, then, just to be safe she ripped the page where she'd written '_I love you Daniel… I love you too'_. She tore the page into tiny bits…

His expression clearly sent her a message of first awe that she would tear something from his sacred journal, with a reproachful furrowing of his brows, slight glare of the eyes and hard set of the mouth…followed lastly with brows raised in question.

"I mucked it up. Starting over." Vala went back to work.

Thinking she certainly could read him well he flipped a page of the book before him without really seeing the pages. Vala was more distracting then ever – in a very different way. Unusually quiet, going about her work, not interrupting him. He didn't like it one bit. How was he ever going to get any work done if she kept this up? No twirling pigtails, no sitting on his desk – right on top of his books and papers. No face going through a gambit of silly grins and loving smiles. No rambling idiotic comments. No crawling into his arms and kissing his chest. He threw the pen down irritated by his last thought.

He forced a rasping whisper, "don't tear my pages out."

Without looking up she shook her head, "You're not supposed to be talking. Doctor's orders. No talking at all until after your speech therapy today. So stop talking!"

He rolled his eyes just as she looked up.

"No, it is not stupid. You'll never get your voice back if you keep rattling on and on like that."

Returning to his work he wondered how she'd learned to read him so well. Vala was an enigma – with soft gray eyes that speared his soul at every look.

She could feel his gaze on her, but fought the need to look at him again. She couldn't take it anymore. Those blue eyes without the searing words he so often used said things she didn't understand. Intent on her work she asked, "Are you hungry?"

Not a sound came out of him. Of course not, she'd just berated him about speaking. With a quick slant of her eyes she saw him shake his head. "Okay, then back to work."

Daniel placed a hand over hers and her gaze lifted to him in shock.

Blue eyes, deep with a caring expression watched her. "Vala…" he forced her name in a whisper, raspy and jagged.

"Daniel! Stop it! Stop talking. It is totally unnecessary and particularly harmful."

He flipped a printed sheet of paper over and jotted down something then shoved it over to her. She read his scribbled text... _are YOU hungry?_

Vala responded by writing beneath his note… _I might be a little hungry_… She slid the paper back.

_Let's get something to eat_ he wrote.

Reaching her arm across the desk she penned on the side of the paper _Yes!_

Daniel grinned and wrote _You know you don't have to write it down_, and passed the note back to her.

I_ think it's fun. That way it will be easier for you not to talk_. She turned the paper towards him.

He hesitated before reaching across and sloppily scribbling _That's very sweet of you. Thank you_.

_You are welcome._

_Want to go out somewhere to eat?_

_Out? Wonderful idea._

_Okay, now?_

_Now would be good. Actually, I'm starving_. Vala punctuated the note with a smiley face. _Don't forget a pad and pens so we can 'talk'_

He grinned and nodded digging a spiral note pad from his drawer and picking up two pens. In the hall he grabbed a hold of her arm above her elbow and she turned in question.

With a frown he wrote on the pad _I forgot. I have therapy in less than an hour. Commissary?_

Vala nodded and followed him back the other way. Every time someone in the corridor spoke to him Vala would wave and tell them Daniel said hello.

In the commissary, they loaded a tray with a menagerie of food and returned to his office.

Vala speared a piece of his broccoli and chewed it, surprised by the crunching sound it made in the silent room. She snatched the pad that lay halfway between them. _Damn, but that broccoli is loud_.

He reached and twirled the paper in his direction and laughed with a scratchy release of air and sound.

Vala warned him with her eyes squinted menacingly. His eyes continued to twinkle but he did manage to look somewhat contrite. He pulled the notepad to him wrote and slowly scooted it in her direction. _I want to thank you for staying with me in the infirmary. I really appreciated that, it meant a lot to me._

She read it with a carrot munching noisily in her mouth. Tentatively she found the pen and responded _I would never leave you all alone. Besides, I was worried about you getting the right care._

_Still…thank you_.

_Anytime. I'd be happy to crawl in bed with you_. She sent the paper his way before suddenly realizing what she had written. He had already begun to read it and she tried to snatch it back. Her heart began a cacophony of skipped beats.

Slowly his eyes shifted to her, his pen poised over the paper. Vala swallowed, clear and telling it the quiet. Daniel wrote, without scribbling, taking his time. The pad skidded across the desk at her, like a bullet to the heart. _I meant what I said._

Reading the precisely written script her eyes began to sting and she blinked. Rising from the chair, Vala pulled the pad along the table with her as she went to stand beside him. She leaned over and wrote _What?_

_What I said. I meant it._

_When you said what?_ She scrawled across the paper in big letters.

He sighed. _When you_ He paused in thought _When you snuggled sweetly beside me in the infirmary_.

Both were writing furiously as if they were sparring on paper.

_What did you say?_

_You don't remember?_

_Yes. But what did you say?_

_You want me to put it in writing?_

_Yes. I may need it someday._

_No you won't I'd never deny it._

_Deny what?_

_V-A-L-A!!_

_I love you, Daniel. I was really afraid to say it. I'm afraid to write it. I don't want anything to come between our friendship. I'd be lost_ …

He pulled the pad right out from under her pen sending her next word out into a squiggled line.

Vala covered her face with her hands. She could hear him scratching out something on the pad. He stood and pulled her hands from her face and handed the paper to her.

_Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything_. He started to try and speak, but she placed a hand across his mouth. Sitting, he took her hand and kissed it softly and pulled her into his lap. He wrote quickly _I need to say it out loud _then whispered against her lips, "I love you."


	9. Left Behind

How Many Ways Can I Say I Love You – Series

Spacegypsy1

**Number Eight: Left Behind**

The blue pool of the active Stargate reflected back on the four SG-1 members. Mitchell and Sam moved up the ramp as Teal'c and Daniel prepared to follow. Vala's shout from the control room stopped them. "Wait! I'm sure I can go!"

Daniel's head dropped and Mitchell turned with an unhappy expression. "Vala, I've already said it eight-hundred and eighty-nine times. We all have to do an annual. We do it when it's scheduled. We all have to be poked and prodded and examined and tested for three days. No exceptions." Mitchell turned without another word and went through the 'Gate with Sam right beside him. Teal'c realizing Daniel was not moving stopped just short of the shimmering pool and looked back over his shoulder. Daniel was looking up into the control room. Vala pouted and waved down to Daniel who nodded and moved forward to join Teal'c.

……

"Jackson we should've been outta here an hour ago. What the hell is wrong with you? We've got three more drab and unexciting holes in rocks to explore, so hurry up!" Cam yelled from the entrance of the cave.

Standing with a light trained on the wall of symbols, Teal'c watched Daniel, "Perhaps it is Vala Mal Doran's absence that has you distracted."

Daniel nearly dropped the journal in his hand, "Are you kidding me!? Three days without Vala pestering me? This is a dream come true."

One raised eyebrow was Teal'c's only answer as Mitchell and Sam exchanged knowing grins.

Sam strolled into the cave, "Daniel, you've gotten used to having her around and even you have to admit she is a valuable addition to the team. And she seems to really excel as an assistant."

"She is NOT my assistant!"

"I wasn't insinuating that, she's been a great help to me. Personally, I like having her around, she's smart and funny. I miss her when she wonders off to pester you. Daniel, she only does it because she gets such a kick out of your responses." Sam walked off. "Daniel, just go back to what you were doing and hurry it up." She said, eyes twinkling at Mitchell, who grinned.

With a huff he went back to scribbling in his journal.

"Jackson, did you get enough coffee this mornin'? 'Cause I can make you some more. You seem to be a bit irritable and I for one think this party needs to break up and move next door." Mitchell laughed, leaving Daniel to his work and wandering off with Sam to scout the other caves.

……

Vala was spinning around in Carolyn's chair behind the desk where the doctor sat, perched on the edge, arms folded across her chest. "I feel weak. Bloodless. I can't take anymore bloodletting. Aren't you through?" Vala would push herself into a spin again every time she rolled around forward, "Can't I go join the team? Couldn't you fill a jar with the rest of my blood and run your tests to you're heart's content? I don't want my body invaded. Let's skip that part."

Carolyn placed a hand on the top of the chair interrupting its cycle. "If you wouldn't disappear for hours at a time we could get this over with. Here," for the third time the doctor tried to hand Vala a gown, "put this on and meet me in the exam room."

Vala pouted. "I don't like this part. It's very strange. I mean surely you could check it out with one of your machines, like that kitten machine."

"Cat Scan."

"Yes."

"Vala, this is required. We have to do it."

"Ugh!" She shivered with dread, "I don't get it. I don't like it."

"None of us do."

"You've already squashed my breasts to pancakes…. Oh! pancakes. I'm really hungry. Can we do this after breakfast?"

"It's 1300 hours, you just ate lunch."

Vala sighed deeply and put her elbows on the desk, rested her chin in her hands and sighed again. "I'm crazy in love with Daniel."

"Yes, I know. As does everyone else in the mountain." Carolyn tried to hand her the gown. Vala ignored her efforts.

"Except Daniel. He thinks I'm just a fruitcake without feelings. What I'm I going to do? He'll never love me back. I'll be a spinster… that's the right word isn't it? Growing old without hooking up with anybody?" Who'd want anybody but Daniel anyway? He's so adorable. And sexy. And…."

"Vala!"

"Alright. Well. Fine. Let's get it over with." She snatched the gown from Carolyn's fingers.

……

Walter walked down the empty hallway towards Dr. Jackson's office. He'd just been relieved and it was 1600 hours, but he had something important to do before he went home. At the door to Daniel's office he knocked on the frame.

Surprised to see the airman Vala immediately stood up. "What is it Walter? Did they call in? Has something happened? Did Daniel say hello to me? What's wrong, something's wrong. Is it Daniel?"

"They called in. They're coming a day early. In about an hour."

"What happened?"

"Ah, seems Dr. Jackson fell in a cav…."

She was out the door running towards the control room.

"Vala! He's fine. Oh boy! Now I'm in trouble. I wasn't authorized to tell you! General Landry will skin me alive!" Walter yelled at her retreating back.

She stopped and turned, "Oh."

"An hour, at least. A sprained ankle, nothing serious. Maybe you could just wander to the Gateroom in about forty-five minutes."

Vala threw her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Walter."

"Anytime."

……

Loitering outside of the Gateroom Vala paced. It'd been an hour. _Did something happen? Where were they?_

She heard the first metallic click a second before the lights and alarm sounded, followed by the words that sent a thrill through her. "Incoming traveler." Her nose nearly touched the closed door as she waited for it to open. As it slid aside, she was grateful for her slim build and scooted sideways through the door the instant it was feasible.

He came through first, limping, the blue bandana tied around his head, dust covering his uniform. She ran up the ramp, threw herself against him, locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. He reeled from the impact, but Teal'c grabbed his shoulders a moment to steady him.

Mitchell grinned at Sam, "I think she missed him, too."

Daniel tried to pull her arms from his neck unsuccessfully. She tightened the grip and kissed him harder, open mouthed with teeth and tongue, igniting passion and he gave in and kissed her back. No denying he'd missed her. No denying her mouth on his felt right. His arms went around her back and he lifted her from the floor, taking over the kiss.

Landry's voice came over the intercom. "Dr. Jackson, Miss Mal Doran, I'd like to see you in my office. Now."

Daniel disengaged the kiss and Vala looked up into his eyes, "Oops. I think I got you in trouble. Fraternizing in the Gateroom! But I missed you."

"Missed you too," he murmured, dazed.

Mitchell, shaking his head and grinning, patted Daniel on the shoulder. "It was bound to come out sooner or later. Bad choice of times, though. I'll support you two as much as I can. Thankfully you're not military. Go on. Get it over with."

Sam squeezed Daniel's arm. "Don't worry. There's really not much he can do, but yell." She said following Mitchell from the Gateroom. Teal'c bowed his head without a word and left them behind.

He'd never planned this. He just reacted. But Mitchell was right. They weren't Military and no one had specifically outlawed civilian 'fraternization' and fraternization was definitely in his future. Like a staff blast to his heart, Daniel was struck by the thought that he was falling in love with Vala. God help him. Vala loved to tease him, but that was a far as her feelings went. She would break his heart, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. He would live. He'd done it before. With his arm around her waist they headed off in a slow walk towards Landry's office. Trying to clear his thoughts, he asked. "So, how'd the tests go?"

Vala's heart was beating fast. She so wanted him to love her. She wanted to tell him how she truly felt about him. Instead she said, "I'm in perfect health. Which I tried to tell them. How was the mission?"

"Slow going. Lots of stuff. You know, ancient text, another Morgan le Fey hologram, some Goa'uld technology, a nice cache of weapons. A hint of Merlin technology."

"Nothing unusual?" Vala grinned up at Daniel.

"Nope, that's about it." Daniel stopped in front of Landry's office window and took a deep breath. What could he say to the General that would make any sense? "I don't know what we're going to tell the General."

"Well…I will tell him the truth. I'm in love with you… really, really, really in love with you."

"Landry's going to…. What did you say?"

"Dr. Jackson!" Landry called while Daniel stood outside his door dumbfounded. Vala patted Daniel's chest and marched into the office, taking a chair, a wide tooth grin on her happy face.


	10. Left Behind Eight and a Half

**Eight and A Half –Left Behind**

Spacegypsy1

**Continued from Number Eight - Left Behind. **

Daniel walked into General Landry's office and stared open mouthed, totally astonished at Vala, before rattling his head around to clear his head. Repercussions were not on his mind when he'd made the fatal mistake of kissing her back instead of shoving her off. That would have satisfied the general. Vala obviously could get away with just about anything. He on the other hand, could not.

"Have a seat, Dr. Jackson." Landry was frowning.

Taking a seat, Daniel watched the general uneasy, and then managed to get his face to relax.

"I'm considering taking Vala off the team." The general's statement was so profoundly surreal that Daniel didn't react. Vala did.

She jumped up from her chair, "NO! You can't. Please general. I was just so glad to see him I got carried away. Please. You can't take me off the team. It's my life."

Daniel placed a hand on Vala's arm, pulled her to her seat, kept his hand on her and spoke with venom to the general. "She goes. I go." He forced himself to calm down, "It was as much my fault as hers. I'm not in the military and neither is Vala. We've always had a strong connection. We've become close. We may have been out of line, and I'm not saying it won't happen again, but it won't happen again in the Gateroom. Or any other inappropriate time or place. But let me make this very clear… it's not a threat. I am not trying to strong arm you. We can come to a compromise. Because, General, I will leave the program if you insist on taking Vala off the team."

Both Landry and Vala were looking at him in shock.

The general rose from his chair with a scowl. "I understand, Dr. Jackson. Let me make something perfectly clear. I run this program. I make the decisions. But I will take your statement under consideration. I will see you both at the team debriefing in an hour. After that we can discuss a…compromise if I decide on it. Dismissed."

Daniel took Vala by the hand and led her out.

"Daniel! You can't leave because of me. I would never allow that."

He continued holding her hand and leading her along. "Please, Vala, for once be quiet. We can talk about that later."

"Later! Have you lost your mind?"

"No. Just my heart."

"This is your life. Here with SG-1. What do you mean… just your heart?"

"And what kind of life would it be Vala, if you weren't there? If we are going to be together, then we should be together." He reached Sam's office and hand in hand they entered. Teal'c stood like a sentinel beside the doorway. Sam was at her desk and Mitchell leaned against a counter. They were waiting to hear what happened.

"He's thinking about taking Vala off the team." It still sounded unreal. Daniel sat on a stool and pulled Vala between his legs, her back against him. "I told him if he did I would leave."

"You what!?" Mitchell stood straight up and took a few steps toward Daniel.

"Where will you go DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked as if it were an ordinary thing for Daniel to leave.

"What!? He's not goin' anywhere." Mitchell was amazed at Teal'c's comment.

Sam folded her arms on her desk and smiled sadly at Daniel. "Digs? University?"

"This is by far the craziest conversation I have ever heard. I'm goin' to talk to Landry." No one stopped Mitchell from leaving.

"I have no idea where we would go. But I'm not sorry it happened. I do love her. As crazy as it is." Daniel squeezed Vala's waist.

"Look, Muscles, Sam, you have got to talk him out of this. He can't leave SGC because I kissed him! That's ludicrous…. You do?"

"DanielJackson will do what DanielJackson wants to do. He will leave or he will stay. It is not our decision."

"Right." Sam agreed.

"Right." Daniel confirmed. "And, yes, Vala, I do."

"But, Daniel, where will you go?"

"Not where will _I_ go, where will _we_ go. That is if you meant what you said."

"Of course I meant it, silly. I love you. I've always loved you. And I will go wherever you go. I can work. Well… I can waitress and I'm good with ship technology and … well I'll think of something." She wrapped her arms around his neck standing between his thighs and kissed him.

Sam cleared her throat. "Guy's, we have a briefing to attend."

When Daniel finally came up for air he had that dreamy, dazzled look. "Yeah, right, sorry."

……

After the briefing General Landry asked Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson and Vala to stay. Teal'c and Sam stood up, and Mitchell put out a hand in a stop motion. "Wait, guys. General, I think the team needs to be here for this. Sir. If you don't mind."

Landry nodded with a frown and Teal'c and Sam sat again. "I still think it would be best to separate you two, but before you storm off, hear me out. I might be willing to compromise on this one. Against my better judgment, because of Colonel Mitchell's adamant, and long winded I might add, defense of you both"

Sam and Teal'c both looked from Daniel and Vala to Mitchell with satisfaction.

General Landry continued, "He gave a hell of an argument, he's quite a determined young man. As your commanding officer, he feels secure you two…ah… well, what you do on your own time is none of my concern, or the Air Forces. What you do on MY time is. Personally, I think some kind of disciplinary action is in order. But I am willing to compromise. It's best for base moral. For the military personnel."

"General Landry, sir, and all that due respect that is thrown around, sir, this was all totally my fault and any disciplinary action should be directed at me…Sir! After all I am alien to your culture and sometimes I tend to get a little out of hand…. as Daniel has told me many times… Sir. And I'm not convinced that you're not aware of all the married and otherwise fraternized couples that are…"

Daniel squeezed her arm to shut her up. Vala glared at him a moment and continued. "There are many married and otherwise affianced couples and lots of those fraternization thingies going all around the base, why just last week one of your … ouch!" She turned to Daniel with a devilish scowl and snatched her hand from his.

On the outside, General Landry looked quite calm and in control, on the inside he was about to spontaneously combust. Vala Mal Doran could turn any conversation into a debacle. "I am well aware of the couples who are and who are not married. One of which, may I point out, are you and Dr. Jackson. My concern is team moral. And Colonel Mitchell has assured me that SG-1, with you two … shall we say, coupled, is not and will never be a problem."

"I concur, GeneralLandry, Vala Mal Doran and DanielJackson work well together whether they are bickering or … not." Teal'c, suddenly, without a clue as to how to continued, turned to ColonelCarter.

"Ah, yes Sir! They are always very professional and forthright on missions, Sir…really." Sam turned away from the General's scrutiny and look at Colonel Mitchell.

Cam unfolded his arms and held up his hands, "As I told you, Sir, they are always on their best behavior. On missions. Sir. Really. They are."

Landry could not keep from closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Here's the compromise. Vala, you are restricted to base for three weeks."

SG-1 in unison nodded in consent. Except for Vala who sat with her head tilted oddly and her mouth open.

"Dr. Jackson, you are restricted to off base, off missions for one week."

SG-1 swapped apprehensive glances around the table. After a long and excruciating silence, Mitchell agreed, "Yes Sir. That's acceptable." Cam had his eyes locked with Daniel daring him to speak. Daniel nodded in acceptance and said nothing. Vala on the other hand came right out of her chair. "Three weeks!"

Daniel snatched at her arm so hard that she came down as fast as she went up. The only problem was, she landed in his lap. "Well, there you go, general. Three weeks is just fine with me!" Her shoulders came up to her ears. Hands cupped at her chest. Her eyes danced with mischief and her grin was a thousand watts of teeth.

The General actually slapped his forehead with a hand and stood without another word, leaving the room.

Those, around the base, close enough to hear, would have thought that SG-1 had just won the lottery.

**A/N: Betas rule! Rock! Thanks Mari and Sam you are my anchors.**


	11. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

How Many Ways Can I Say I Love You – Series

Spacegypsy1

**Number Nine: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

SG-1 had left the building. Daniel laughed at the thought. It was after nine in the evening and he was alone at SGC, at least as far as his team was concerned. Vala had taken off to Washington with Sam for a little girl trip, while Mitchell had gone home to visit family and Teal'c had opted to visit Ishta.

Here he was. Quiet time to himself. Time to go through boxes of artifacts he'd put away because he hadn't had the time to deal with them. Carefully unwrapping the items he sneezed repeatedly at the dust clouds and laid the relics out on his desk. Uncomfortably, he suddenly realized that the old familiar excitement just wasn't there. It wasn't that he was bored with them, or didn't want to study them; it just wasn't quite the same without her there. No babbling interrupting him. No nuisance of spilled drinks or crushed eye glasses. No lithe body laying across his papers and pouting. Of all the bizarre things; he missed Vala Mal Doran!

Sitting in his chair he totally ignored the glut of ancient remnants before him, confused by his train of thought. He scanned the deserted room, and realized it was too quiet. He tried to turn on a radio he hadn't used for years. All he got was static and he turned it off. He wandered aimlessly around his office searching books, trying to clear his mind. He spotted a framed picture Vala had recently given him. He laughed again. She'd gotten the security video of him strapped to the anti-prior chair and done a snapshot of her sitting on his lap. He was looking sternly-all prior faced and she was looking sad and forlorn. He placed it back on the shelf and moved on.

He found an empty Jell-O glass where she'd obviously stuck it back between some books. He pulled it out, inspected it and put it on his desk to return to the commissary. There was a shinny, jeweled dragonfly hair clip resting on top of his coffee pot. From the shelf over the coffee pot he lifted another framed picture. The one he'd taken of her when she'd received her SG-1 patch. She looked so proud. So beautiful.

Taking the picture he placed it on his desk. He sat, studied the picture a moment and then tried to focus on the artifacts before him. Returning his gaze to the picture, he picked up the phone and dialed Jack's Washington apartment.

"O'Neill."

"Hey, Jack."

"Daniel."

"So. How are you?"

"Peachy. Two gals, one guy, ya know how it is."

"Yeah. Nice."

"NICE?! What planet are you on?"

"Earth."

"Ah, that explains it."

"So."

"So? Did you need something? Or just calling to bore me to death? Because that's okay too, seeing as I have Paris and that other one, what's her name? Oh yeah, Paris and Nicole here with me."

"Which ones Paris?"

"They keep switching up on me. I can't keep 'em straight." A long silence followed Jack's last comment. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"How 'bout I let you talk to Vala?"

"Sure. That'd be fine."

"Hey, Vala, phone."

"Me?" Vala looked up from the pile of shopping items she and Sam had just purchased. The ones Jack tried desperately to ignore. The ones they were pulling out one by one from the large, pink Victoria's Secret shopping bags.

Jack held the receiver out towards her and she took it with a confused look.

Jack looked over at Sam and mouthed 'Daniel'. Sam smiled and mouthed silently, 'who else?'

"Hello?" She got no answer. "Hellooooo?

"Hey." His one simple word, said so warmly, sent her heart into flutters. Made her knees weak. Lodged a lump in her throat.

"Hi." She responded softly.

"I just wanted to say hi, hope you're having fun."

"Yes. I'm having a lovely time. Tomorrow Sam and I will get to meet with the President. Isn't that exciting? And I bought the most wicked thing at Victoria's Secret!"

"That's great." Daniel said quietly.

Vala chewed her lip as silence prevailed. She turned to see Jack and Sam walk out onto the balcony.

"So." Daniel finally stated.

"Yes. So. Well. Daniel, I ah… well…are you working?" _Silly question, of course he's working._

"No. Not really. I…ah, actually, I miss you." _I can't believe I said that._

_I love you. _"I miss you too. Jack's no fun to pester, he just takes it all in stride.

_And I don't. _"Yeah. Good old Jack."

"Yes, Good old Jack. You should see these two around each other." _Not like us_.

"I've seen it. Are they still keeping their distance?" _Like me? Stupid, stupid me?_

"Well, not when they think I'm not looking. Why do they pretend they really don't care around other people?" _Like me? Stupid, stupid me?_

_Because they are afraid that if they show their feelings to the world it will become too real. _"I don't know." He sighed.

She sighed. "Oh."

"Maybe I'll call tomorrow. Think I'll go to bed."

"Staying on base or sleeping in your own bed?" _Bed. Daniel in bed. Will he sleep in something? Will he be naked? Oh my god! Stop it!_

_I swear to god, I wish you were in my bed. _"Yeah. Staying here."

"Good night, Daniel." _I love you._

"Good night, Vala. I think I'm falling in love with you." He hung the phone up.

Vala stared aghast at the phone receiver. What did he say? She was dialing his cell number from memory. "Jack! Jack!" She cried out in panic!

Jack came flying into the room, Sam right behind him. "What the hell is wrong!?"

"I need a jet, or a helicopter…. No I need a beam. I need to beam to the base. Right now."

"What the hell happened?" Both Jack and Sam stood, hearts racing, waiting to find out what catastrophe had struck SGC.

Daniel's cell phone was ringing but he wasn't picking up the call. His voice mail came on and she screamed into the recorder. "I LOVE YOU TOO! I'm beaming over… Scotty … Ah, I mean Jack is going to arrange it. Stay right where you are. Do not leave that base. I'm coming directly your … JACK! Get on the phone and get that damned beamable ship here, now! And I'm coming directly to your room. Don't you…." The recorder stopped. Vala turned to Sam who had a hand over her mouth and laughter in her eyes. "He said it! He actually said it! I have to go. Now."

Daniel suddenly realized what he'd said. Out loud. Into the phone. To Vala. His head swooned and he slapped each side of his face with his palms. Holy buckets of jumping jackrabbits! What was he thinking? Maybe she didn't hear him. His cell phone was ringing. It was Jack's apartment number. He ignored it. What the hell was he supposed to do now? The envelope popped up on the screen and the little message beep sounded, but he couldn't force himself to hear it. His cell phone was ringing again. Uh oh, she'd heard him loud and clear. Another message beep. Maybe he'd go off world until she forgot. Like for a hundred years or more. She was going to eat him alive… oh bad thought. Crap! He jumped up from the desk and paced the room. And paced. And paced.

On his final pace an airman appeared in his doorway. "Dr. Jackson, MS Mal Doran asked me to give you a message… and I quote, 'When you see the white light in your quarters….darling….it's the woman who loves you too' unquote. Good night, sir." The airman left with a silly smile on her face.

It took a half a second for his heart to start beating again before he made a mad dash for his quarters. He reached his door in record time, couldn't find his card and had to run back to his office, snatch the card out of his jacket and run back. He tried to swipe the card, but he dropped it. He tried again, fumbled again, and dropped it again. Three times was the charm and he yanked the door open. There she was, just coalescing into solid matter, grinning wide, brows raised and wearing the most wicked thing from Victoria's Secret!


	12. Mistaken Identity

**Number Ten: Mistaken Identity**

**WARNING: Sexual innuendo! Handcuffs! Proceed with caution!**

**A/N: this one is short and to the point! One little nod to Undending-no spoilers. Enjoy!**

He wasn't quite sure how it happened. Somehow the villagers on PQQ-677 had thought he and Vala were a couple and put them in the same small room with one bed. Mitchell had snickered until they'd stuck him in with Sam. It wasn't quite so funny anymore and he had bitched the entire walk across the courtyard towards the guest area until Sam had told him if he didn't shut up she'd report this whole incident to General O'Neill. That shut him up for good. Teal'c, being the honored Shol'va had been given a large room in the main palace.

They discussed swapping rooms to girls and boys, but the guards at their doors deterred their plan.

Once they were safely locked into the 'guest' quarters Vala had stood in the middle of their room laughing. He had started laughing with her. Somehow it had gone from laughing to kissing.

Vala's head lay upon Daniel's chest, dark hair spilling around her face. Daniel lifted her limp arm, brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, laying her hand back to rest over his heart. He could feel her smile against his chest.

"Go to sleep, Daniel." Her muffled words held laughter.

"I'm wide awake now." He stared at the ceiling, a happy grin on his lips, wondering if she'd heard his whispered confession in the heat of passion.

Her head popped up, both hands pushing into the mattress, one on either side of him. Vala tried to shake the hair from her face.

With both of his hands, Daniel combed her hair back threading his fingers through the dark mass. They were cocooned in the darkness, only the soft light seeping in from the door lent an ethereal glow.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, fingers completely wrapped about her head.

She straddled him and he let out a delighted 'umph'. "I have something for you." She kissed his forehead.

"I can see that."

Vala slapped his chest playfully, "Not that, silly. I have something else for you." She hopped out of the bed and practically disappeared in the darkness.

He came up on his elbows squinting, trying to locate her in the fuzzy dimness.

Far across the room Vala rummaged in her pack. He closed one eye and tried to focus on her blurry image.

Thankfully, she had the good sense (not to mention the contrivance) to bring lingerie especially chosen and purchased for her archeologist. No guilt there. A girl has to do what a girl has to do. By the time she came back to the foot of the bed, Daniel had retrieved his glasses.

There she stood in a red satin nightie, one hand on her hip and a pair of red handcuffs dangling, swinging, inviting from one finger.

"Now where the hell did those come from?" He was grinning.

"I kept hoping you'd come around and I needed to be prepared. They've been in this pack since my first trip through the Stargate as a member of SG-1. Daniel, I love you, too. I just wanted you to know that before I cuff…."

He leapt from the bed, straight to the end and grabbed her. She didn't even have time to squeak.


	13. Love Is Never Having To Say You

**Number Eleven: Love is Never Having to Say You're Sorry**

If she lived through this he was going to kill her! If he lived through this he was going to kill her… again. Today was the closest he'd come in a long time to using foul language. Real foul language, not the Jack O'Neill rated ones either. He knew too many words to have to insert something crude to express himself, but everything decent had flown out the window of his mind when she stepped in front of him and took the hit. She was flung over Teal'c's shoulder as they raced through the desert sand toward the Stargate. He was too far back to see if she was conscious.

Sam reached the DHD and Teal'c stood as close as safety allowed to the Stargate. Daniel and Mitchell were on their six, firing away at the mass of bodies coming at them like a wall of humans.

Sam yelled, Mitchell jerked his head for Daniel to go, but he stayed beside the colonel, blasting away. "Come on, Mitchell, we both go or we both die, right here."

Cam scowled at him, then running backwards and firing he kept pace with Daniel. Daniel heard the thunk of something hit Mitchell just as they reached event horizon. He grabbed the colonel and dragged him through. When they hit the steel grate of SGC, Sam was yelling, "Close the iris!" All went quiet and Daniel let go of Mitchell, whose knees buckled. Daniel grabbed him again and held him up, torn between dropping him to run after Vala - who Teal'c had just tossed on a gurney - and keeping Mitchell from falling face first into the decking.

By the time he reached the infirmary supporting Mitchell, Daniel felt sick at his stomach. Sam and Teal'c were standing outside the door and two aides took Mitchell into the room. Carolyn turned to Daniel, "She'll be fine. Wait outside." Someone closed the infirmary door in his face.

_She'll be fine._ Daniel let the air out of his lungs, leaned against the wall and feeling as if he were about to pass out, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Sam squatted beside him and patted his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I don't know. What the hell was she thinking?"

"Perhaps, she was thinking your life meant more to her then her own. I have long believed ValaMalDoran has much love for you DanielJackson and she demonstrated that love today."

Sam smiled up at Teal'c, the ever eloquent Jaffa. Daniel took off his glasses and dropped his chin to his chest. _ValaMalDoran has much love for you - She'll be fine - What the hell was she thinking? _

……

The door opened and Carolyn smiled at the faces turned toward her, then she gestured toward Daniel. "Is he alright?"

"Yes," all three responded in unison.

"Cam and Vala are both fine. I gave Vala something to knock her out. The bullet passed through her side. Left a nasty wound but she'll recover. Cam's moaning and groaning with a shallow wound to his thigh. I'm releasing him tonight. Go clean up and we'll do your post-mission in about an hour."

"Can I see her?" Daniel asked.

"She's not awake. I think it would…"

Daniel stood suddenly, "Just for a minute, I promise I won't stay."

Carolyn's gaze moved from Teal'c to Sam then to Daniel. "Two minutes, any more and I'll have the guards haul you out of here. Understood?" She said in all seriousness.

Daniel nodded and Carolyn stepped aside, ushering him in.

He stood at the end of the bed staring at her the entire two minutes. Carolyn came and tapped him on the shoulder, gave him a stern look and with hands deep in his pockets he turned and left.

……

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c sat with Mitchell on his infirmary bed having been cleared in their post-mission exam. The curtain was draw around Vala's bed and the four sat quietly watching the medical staff move in and out of the screen.

Carolyn came up behind them. "Go. Leave. She won't be awake for at least two hours. I'll call you." She walked off without a backward glance, knowing full well they would stay right where they were.

……

"I raise three cents." Mitchell tossed the pennies onto the bed where they joined the nickels and other pennies.

"Call." Sam neatly placed her pennies in a stack.

"I will fold." Teal'c looked at the clock, then the door. "Where has he gone?"

Sam shrugged and laid her three tens on the bed. "Damn." Mitchell threw his pair of aces into the pile of other cards. "Where the hell is he?"

Sam shuffled the cards. "He said he'd be back in about an hour."

"That would be now." Mitchell said concerned.

"Now what?" Daniel asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mitchell didn't like worrying. It made him irritable.

"I had to pick up something. A little gift for Vala. Did she wake up?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago, but the docs got us on standby."

Carolyn pulled back the curtain around Vala's bed.

Vala was sitting up, pillows fluffed around her. She looked pale but smiled brightly when she saw them. Daniel reached the bed first, took her hand and squeezed it. "I swear I could just kill you!" He leaned and kissed her forehead. "Thank you anyway… I think. Here. I brought you something." He handed over a packaged.

Sam smiled. "Glad to see you're alright, you had us worried."

Teal'c bowed slightly. "I too am most pleased to find you alive and well."

Cam limped to the side of her bed and kissing the top of her head he smiled and stepped back.

Grinning happily Vala opened the beautifully wrapped gift, then frowned and looked at Daniel. He was blushing. She looked again at the strange gift. It was an odd looking cake that appeared to have been broken apart and smashed back together. "What is it?"

"A fruitcake."

Her eyes widened and brows frowned. She looked at him confused. "Do I eat it?"

"If you want."

She began to break off a piece, but the fruitcake fell apart. From the center of the cake a small white box with a hand drawn pictogram on top fell into her lap. She studied the symbols. An eye was drawn in perfect detail, followed by a red heart and then the letter U.

Sam gasped and Teal'c smiled. Mitchell didn't get it.

Vala took Daniel's hand, closed her eyes, and brought the box and his hand to her chest - to rest against her heart. She opened her eyes blinking back the tears, "I…"

"I know." Daniel squeezed her hand again.

"What?" Mitchell asked looking at Sam's misty eyes. He felt Carolyn pinch his arm and turned to her. "What?" Carolyn put a finger to her eye, then her heart and then pointed at him. He got it. But was she explaining or talking to him? He followed her as she walked away.

"Open the box Vala," Daniel whispered.

She took the top with the pictogram off and carefully set it on her lap then pulled the hinged red velvet box from the bottom. She opened the box. "Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"I might."

"But not before the wedding?"

"No." He smiled and kissed her.


	14. Eat,Drink,Be Merry for Tomorrow

**Number Twelve: Eat, Drink and Be Merry, For Tomorrow You May Cry.**

They had returned from the mission feeling battered, bruised and hopeless. The entire staff at the Mountain moped around. Nothing seemed to be going right. Showered and changed they gathered in Daniel's office after leaving the infirmary. Mitchell fiddled around with an ancient and irreplaceable artifact, tossing it up and down in his hand. Daniel couldn't care less as he shelved a pile of books in their appropriate slots. Teal'c sat on Daniel's chair turning to and fro an uncharacteristic look of dread in his eyes. Sam was perched up on a counter, arms crossed and staring, unseeing across the room. Vala leaned against the wall, silent, hands deep in her pockets.

Carolyn Lam wandered in and scanned the group. "All reports are normal. You are all fine. Free to go."

No one said a thing. Mitchell hesitated in his artifact tossing for the briefest moment, nodded at the doctor and continued on with his one item juggling.

"Or, should I recommend you all for a psych evaluation?" The doctor watched for some sign of life, but got nothing. "Dinner's on me, O'Malley's. Doctors orders."

Sam hopped down from the counter. "I'm starving."

Vala pulled her hands from her pockets, "Me too."

"I could eat a bear." Mitchell put the relic on the desk.

Teal'c stood, "I too, could eat a bear, though I have never had one, nor do I remember seeing it offered on the menu at O'Malley's."

Daniel sat the remaining books down and walked toward the door. "I've got a taste for something chocolate."

……

In the corridor, Vala laced her fingers with Daniel's. Instead of pulling it free, he squeezed her hand and held onto her. Mitchell put an arm around Carolyn's shoulder, hugged her to him for a moment then relaxed his grip, leaving the arm in place. Sam placed a hand on Teal'c's back and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The bond between them as they passed through the halls of SGC was not lost on the personnel who watched them go by.

O'Malley's was crowded, loud and just what they needed. The beer flowed freely, but no one was getting a buzz. They ate a lot, with little talk. There was the slightest chuckle when Teal'c expressed his disappointment that indeed, there was no bear on the menu. When the table was cleared, each sat back in quiet contemplation of their strange life made more profound by the 'normal' people who laughed and drank and talked seemingly without a care in the world. Sam excused herself for a moment, wandered out side and called Jack on her cell phone. He didn't answer and she left a loving message and went back inside.

Carolyn was paying the bill, not letting anyone talk her out of it.

In the vehicle Daniel leaned forward, "Teal'c could you drop me and Vala off at my place?" Daniel put his arm around Vala's shoulder, she looked up at him. "Life's just too freaking short, Vala." He kissed her as he had always wanted to kiss her. Teal'c's eyes lifted to the rearview mirror and his face lit up with a true smile. Daniel settled back against the seat pulling her closer into him. His eyes were on her as if he tried to memorize every line of her face. "I love you, Vala. I love you with every breath I take and I am an idiot for not telling you sooner." He kissed her again.

"Drop me off at Peterson Airfield, Teal'c." Sam closed her eyes and leaned against the seat.

Mitchell looked across at the Jaffa. "Drop me and Carolyn off at her place."

"Tomorrow I will not be at the base. I will visit Ishta, then Ry'ac and his family."

Everyone nodded in understanding. They remained quiet and thoughtful as the world continued on around them.


	15. Duly Noted

**Number Thirteen: Duly Noted**

_If you are reading this note then I must be dead. Or missing and probably dead. I wanted you to know I love you, Daniel. I mean that sincerely. I'm in love with you. I wish I was standing right there as you read this so I could say it out loud. I love you. –__**there was a little**__**heart drawn before her elaborate signature**__, Vala._

He'd received it less than an hour ago. Teal'c had placed it on his desk, bowed and left without a word.

He got up and paced the room, the note clutched in his fist. He never stood a chance. Not from the minute she removed that damned Super Soldier helmet on the Prometheus and not when she walked back into his life in that crazy leather outfit. And certainly not through the whole bracelet escapade, and most of all not when the Ori had burned her and he held her in his arms thinking he had lost her for good. He stopped and looked around his office, missing her. Then there was the time he thought he'd lost her at the Beachhead incident. He shook his head sadly to clear his thoughts. All that loss seemed insignificant now.

He studied the note with a smile, carefully folding it; he slipped it into his pocked and left his office. He wandered dazed down the hall. Nobody said a word to him as he made his way towards her quarters. He sighed.

He loved her too. Had for some time, but he'd held it all inside. Not much he could do about that now. At her door, he hesitated. He blew out a noisy breath, dropped his head to his chest and sighed again. He raised his hand, knocked on the door, slammed his hands in his pockets and waited.

The door creaked open slowly. She was standing there with a mischievous grin wearing that bizarre leather outfit she'd worn the first time she came through the Stargate to SGC.

"I knew that would get you here! And I meant every word of it, too. I'm thinking we should just start all over again. Pretend I've just come through the Stargate. Gawd, I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth. His hands came out of his pockets as he enveloped her, tugging her against his body. Vala pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. "You do love me, don't you, Daniel?"

She got her answer as a muffled 'yes' as he kissed her.


	16. cabin fever

**Number Fourteen: Cabin Fever**

They stopped the card game and moved their chairs outside before the firepit in the center of the deck; Jack and Sam, Daniel and Vala. Jack produced four beers from the cooler beside him, passing them around. He took Sam's hand. She didn't resist, laid her head on his shoulder. Daniel put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward staring into the fire.

Jack took a quick glance at Daniel before turning his attention to the dark haired woman he so loved to call Daniel's space pirate girlfriend. Tonight, watching the two relaxed around each other, Jack realized his teasing held a grain of truth.

Sam turned her head and smiled at Vala with a nod. _Go ahead_, she seemed to say.

Vala felt as if she stood at the edge of a cliff. At the edge of love. Not knowing whether to jump or turn and run. She'd had a nice long chat with Sam about men and the pitfalls of holding back with your feelings. Girl talk Sam called it as they'd hiked through the woods earlier today.

Vala placed a hand on Daniel's thigh. Took a breath and waited. He sat up, placed his hand over hers, settled back against the chair and closed his eyes. The fire crackled and popped.

The four sat quietly for an eternity. As the fire died down, Jack stood, taking Sam's hand. "Night." He said, leading Sam into the cabin.

Quiet settled around Daniel and Vala like a blanket and they stared endlessly at the dying embers. He spoke, eyes on the coals. "Go on in to bed, I'll put the fire out."

She stood without question. Sad and hopeless, she left without a word, leaving him sitting alone before the fire.

Dressing in one of the T-shirts she procured long ago from Teal'c, Vala crawled under her covers and turned her back. She heard her door open and close softly. Her senses filled with the smell of wood smoke and Daniel. She pretended to sleep, listening to him move around in her dark room. Curiosity at the sound of movements fought her fear and wonder and she refused to turn to see what he was doing. Would he leave…or would he stay? Was he undressing? She had taken his blue sweater to wear by the fireside. Was he looking for it? Maybe she should say something. Maybe he would. She lay uncomfortably still, listening to her heartbeat drumming away in her ears.

When he lifted the blanket and crawled in beside her, Vala's heart soared. Daniel spooned against her back, pulling her against him and kissing the back of her head. Her eyes closed and her mouth grinned in joy. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. But she could talk. Somehow she could talk! "I love you, Daniel." Just a breath of whisper.

His hand went to her shoulder and turned her to him. Pulled her against the warmth of his body. Wrapped her in the comfort of his arms. He kissed her softly, "I love you, too."


	17. Disappearing Acheologist Pirate Princess

How Many Ways Can I Say I Love You

Spacegypsy1

**Number Fifteen: Unexpected Circumstances - The Disappearing Archeologist and the Pirate Princess**

"Uh Oh Mitchell, are you in trouble now. As long as you have been around you haven't figured out that one does not lose SGC's favorite archeologist? And a 'twofer' at that! Dr. J and the pirate princess… YOU managed to lose them both."

"Reynolds while I appreciate your attempt at humor…just shut up!" Mitchell leaned his back against a tree and his head whipped out intermittently, weapon ready, checking for their pursuers.

Colonel Reynolds' grinning face was peering over a boulder. Cam signaled his next move and dashed to another rock behind the colonel. They hop scotched their way to the Stargate where Reynolds team waited. Once behind the DHD, and the protection of three additional airmen, Mitchell squeezed his eyes shut for a second. "No one left behind doesn't exactly apply when the particular no one consciously activates something that whisks him away, along with his wacky companion." _ Damn it Jackson! You two are becoming a real pain in the ass._

When the Gate kawooshed Mitchell raised his P'90 and while oscillating the spray of bullets he yelled, "Go. Go!" As soon as everyone –sans the disappearing archeologist and the pirate princess- moved through the Stargate, Mitchell took the last train out of Dodge right behind them.

"Close the iris!" The iris snapped shut like a prison cell door.

"Where's Dr. Jackson and Vala?" Came the dreaded question from Landry not five seconds later.

"Jackson pushed a button, Sir." Mitchell was looking up into the control booth.

"Vala grabbed his vest, Sir." Reynolds looked up too.

"There was a bright flash…" Mitchell began.

"…And then they were gone." Reynolds finished.

"Gone where!?" Landry's tone of disbelief and frustration caused Reynolds to send an 'I told you so' look Mitchell's way.

Landry's figure disappeared from the control room, and both Mitchell and Reynolds waited at the foot of the ramp. The minute General Landry came through the door they started up again.

"Jackson said somethin' about an incredible find of unequaled proportions then he said he'd be right back." Mitchell stood at attention.

"But he wasn't, Sir. We waited for over six hours." Reynolds unclipped his weapon and handed it to the waiting SF.

"And then we couldn't wait. The natives got restless." Mitchell handed his weapon over as Landry stood scowling at him.

Colonel Reynolds shoulders slumped, "It seems Dr. Jackson desecrated sacred ground just by standing on it with Vala."

"Yeah, the locals have a strict rule of no mixed genders allowed on sacred ground unless they are married."

Carolyn Lam appeared beside her father. "I'm waiting." She said impatiently.

"Hold your horses. Go on." Landry looked at Carolyn then back to Mitchell.

"That's about it Sir, we figured we'd regroup, get some back up and…"

A brilliant light filled the Gateroom then a burst of energy waved through the room and suddenly Daniel and Vala were in the middle of the inactive Stargate.

"Hi, guys." Daniel held Vala's hand and pulled her along behind him down the ramp. She was grinning. "Found a really cool new toy, we got married, calmed the natives, got permission to study said toy… oh yeah, and Vala obtained the rights to a very large and untapped naquadah mine. For SGC, of course."

"New toy?" Landry said.

"Naquadah mine?" Reynolds asked.

"Married!" Cam and Carolyn exclaimed together.

"Infirmary, now." General Landry ordered.

Not one word was spoken the entire slow walk to the infirmary. Carolyn smiled. Mitchell frowned. Reynolds blinked. Landry scowled and smiled. Vala was deliriously happy, evidenced by the mega width of mouth and the teeth exposed by her grin. Daniel's expression required a room full of ancient and modern text to describe – joy.

Standing beside Daniel who sat on the infirmary bed, General Landry, hands on his hips repeated, "Married?"

Reynolds looked at Daniel and asked, incredulous, "To HER?"

"Yep, great huh?"

Followed by Mitchell's point blank question to Vala, "To HIM?"

Vala nodded enthusiastically.

"So, Jackson, why?" Mitchell removed the thermometer the nurse had just stuck in his mouth.

"You get locked into a dark room with the woman you've been denying you're in love with for over a year, in a situation that could best be described as intimate, on a planet with technology that makes the Asgard, Nox and Tollan look like amateurs, who's people have some strict moral codes – not to mention uncanny abilities to read a person's true feelings – and see what happens to you. FYI, Mitchell, do not go there with Dr. Lam."

Landry turned to Mitchell with a questioning glower. Mitchell blushed and turned away.

"Don't go where with Dr. Lam?" Dr. Lam asked returning.

"No where!" Mitchell, Daniel and Reynolds said in unison.

"Where's Sam?" Daniel asked the General. "She's got to see this thing." Daniel dug a small gold cylinder out of his vest and handed it to Landry.

"On her way back from Area 51." Landry studied the object.

"Oh, Sir, don't push the little blue button. Where's Teal'c?" Daniel asked next as General Landry passed the device to Mitchell, then on second thought snatched it back and put it in his shirt pocket.

"Teal'c's on his way back from Chulak." The General answered distracted and still glaring at Mitchell.

"O'Neill is still in Washington; in case you were gonna ask." Mitchell offered turning aside to Daniel, uncomfortable with the General's scrutiny. "Married huh?"

"Yep."

"Why's she so quiet. I've never seen her so quiet. What's wrong with her?" Reynolds was watching Vala.

Mitchell added, "Yeah, but she's beamin' like a lighthouse on ZPM overload."

Daniel pulled Vala close, his arm wrapping around her waist. "That she is." Daniel leaned and whispered, "I love you," in her ear. She whispered, "I love you, too," back.

"Married huh?" It seemed to be all Mitchell could come up with.

"Who's married?" Sam asked coming into the room.

"Me." Both Daniel and Vala said together.

"Married to whom?" Teal'c followed Sam through the door.

"Me." The couple said again, in unison.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam stared at them in awe.

Teal'c raised a brow. "I believe I will be one of Mitchell's monkey's uncles."


	18. Isolation

**Number 16 - Isolation**

Isolation – with Vala. Daniel shook his head and groaned, but he was thankful for the large glass observation room. That should keep her from going too overboard. Hopefully.

They had the desk and computer, a table with two chairs, two beds, thankfully curtained, and Teal'c had sent a collection of DVD's for them to watch on the computer monitor.

There was only one computer in the room and he and Vala had already had a fight over it. He wanted to work. She wanted to watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

Three more days. The rashes were almost gone. How come Sam and Mitchell didn't get it on P23-M14? At least if they were here he would have some protection. He had a few books and his journal. The only things Dr. Lam had allowed along with the DVD's. There was the possibility that he would die…. from Valaitis.

He hazard a glance towards her. He'd been working; she'd been sleeping… at least for a short while. Now she was sitting at the computer, one foot on the chair her knee pulled up tight to her chest, that6 crazy sleep mask on her head and her hair sticking out everywhere. She looked so damned sexy he wanted to cry. Feeling sorry for himself he sauntered off to bed, pulled the curtains shut, undressed with distress that she might just show up to watch. When he heard her movements, he put on the pajama pants as fast as he could and jumped into the bed shirtless, pulling the covers up like a coward. Then he grinned.

She could make him so crazy! Vala was the most adorable woman he'd ever met. Full of life and vinegar, beauty and seductiveness and he struggled everyday to keep from falling in love with her. Why? Why did he fight it? She was in love with him. He saw it in her eyes every time he had the courage to look there. He tried so many times to wipe out Vala's attempts to capture his heart with thoughts of his deceased wife, but he failed miserably. Vala was different. She was more. Vala was everything he wanted but was too afraid to take.

Daniel's eyes grew heavy with sleep and he drifted off with thoughts of Vala.

He couldn't have slept more than a few minutes when his sense alerted him to her presence. She was standing beside his bed, the mask still on her head, dressed in those cute little pink sleep shorts and tank top. God have mercy on his soul.

……

Jack had landed over three hours ago, but he'd been in Carter's lab chit chatting with his favorite Colonel. Daniel would still be up working, it wasn't much past midnight, so he hadn't hurried from Carter's side. "Guess I'll go say hi, since I'm here." He was leaning over her microscope and watching something he didn't care to identify squiggling around. "Hopefully when I get back you'll be ready to go, I don't have the luxury of time, Carter."

Sam smiled up at him. "I'll be ready. Go talk to him. I'm sure he could use the distraction. She's probably about done him in by now."

When Jack entered the observation room he stopped in his tracks. There was nobody in the room. The curtains of one bed were open. The others closed. He stood for the longest time wondering… nah, he better call Carter and see what the deal was.

He got no answers from Sam, who didn't have a clue, but she told him she was on her way.

He called the good doctor next.

"What do you mean they're not there?"

"Well… curtain number two is open and curtain number one is closed… however, there is nobody… no bodies… nothing in the room…unless they are both behind curtain number one."

"I'm on my way!" Dr. Lam slammed the phone down. Where did they go? Or where did one of them go… probably Vala! Damn!

Jack got bored waiting and turned the mike on. "Yoohoo? Anybody home down there? Hey Danny-boy? Miss Wonko are you home?"

Nothing happened. No one answered. Curtain number one remained closed. Carter and Lam came through the door together.

"Dr. Jackson!" Carolyn boomed into the mike knowing full well Daniel would not leave.

She tapped the microphone. "I don't think it's working." She looked bemused.

Sam inspected the mike. "That's odd. It's working here. I think it's been disabled from inside."

"Vala." Both Sam and Jack said in unison.

Sam and Carolyn both turned on the monitors. Gray fuzz was all that came on screen.

"Vala." Both Carolyn and Sam said.

"We have to go in." Jack told them.

"Not without full hazmat suits."

The three started banging on window.

"This just never gets old!" Jack laughed, whacking the window.

……

Daniel pulled his lips from Vala's. "Someone's knocking."

"But they can't come in." Vala recaptured his mouth.

"They're gonna come in here." Daniel told her between hot kisses.

"Mmm, let's hurry. They have to suit up. We've got time."

"Vala!"

"Daniel?"

He grinned, rolling over and pulling her on top of him. "I am head over heels in love with you." His hands went to her hair pushing the dark mass aside. He shook his head in wonder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Vala's hands kept wandering down his stomach and Daniel kept capturing them.

"Stop! Please. I'm only human. I'm not about to be caught in the act! As much as I love you, and as much as I want you, this is neither the time nor the place."

"Agh! I'm not a patient person. I've waited a long time for this. Oh come on, they'll be in those orange suits with the big plastic fronts and all we will see is their eyes popping out of their heads. It'll be fun. Daniel… I'm dying to love you. Dying. I can't wait three more days. I've waited long enough. I deserve this. PLEASE!"

He laughed. He kissed her. He pushed her away. "When I make love to you I want you in my bed, in my house, where you belong. Go. Now. Please. We have our whole lives in front of us. We'll still be doing this when we're fifty." He sat up and Vala lay back on his pillow and pouted.

Daniel peeked out the curtains and saw the empty observation room. He retuned, gathered her in his arms and stood her beside the bed. With a quick kiss he left her and went to the cabinet and retrieved a few items.

When the orange shrouded threesome snatched the curtains open they found two fully dressed SG-1 members sitting on the bed, playing poker.

Daniel managed to look totally surprised. Vala just grinned.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Daniel laid his cards down and looked as innocent as a babe.

Sam and Carolyn blinked, stunned. Vala's hair was a fright, all mussed and her eyes slitted and glazed. She was flushed, her lips swollen, her chin chaffed. And both women knew it wasn't from her rash.

Jack had his sight on Vala's neck, where the big hickey was, right over the pink strap of her sleepwear that peeked out from her BDU. He grinned and caught Daniel's eye. Sliding his gaze from Jack to where he'd just been staring, Daniel spotted the mark. He rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Jack.


	19. Reflections

**Chapter 19: Number Seventeen: Reflections**.

Hands pressed to the sink, Daniel stared at his reflection. Who was this person staring back at him? Having been home for three days was a luxury that he couldn't quite seem to enjoy. There was a pile of Archeological Journals that he'd not been able to get through. His kitchen looked like Jack's. Full of empty take out orders half finished and left scattered around his counters.

Dressed in jeans and shirtless he tried to finish shaving. Foam covered his face – appropriately making him look rabid. Not one peep out of her in three days. Not one. Shaking his head, he scrapped the razor up his neck and didn't even flinch at the cut to the bottom of his chin. Rinsing his face he ignored the crazy guy in the mirror and meander, face wet and bleeding to his living room. Someone had set a bomb of books and papers off and scattered the debris everywhere.

_Get a grip! _He told himself stacking the papers neatly on the coffee table. He only had two more days off. He picked up the mission report that was due yesterday but he couldn't concentrate and tossed it back on the couch where he found it. In the center of the room he stood unsure of what to do next.

At last, his love had come along….and he didn't have a clue as how to proceed. Wandering to the bookcase he studied the array of pictures. Skaara with Jack and Kowalski. Sam, Teal'c, Jack and himself. His parents, Nick…Sha're and Sam. Mitchell and Vala. Vala. Vala and Sam. Teal'c. Teal'c and Ry'ac. Vala, himself, Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell in the Gateroom. Jack. Jack and himself. His life in pictures. He picked up the picture of Vala, pigtailed and grinning like a fool. His fool.

Why wasn't she pestering him? Why hadn't he called her? Still holding the picture in one hand, he picked up the one of Sha're and Sam. He blinked and Sha're seemed to smile knowingly. They were so different. At opposite ends of the spectrum. One serene and full of wonder. The other so vibrant and full of life.

When the phone rang, his heart wobbled like a fifteen year old and he picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Daniel hid his disappointment. "Hey, Sam."

"We're going to O'Malley's, wondered if you might want to join us? Mitchell actually asked Carolyn on a date, thought you wouldn't want to miss that."

"A date with the team?"

"Yeah, sort of. Me and Teal'c are going and hopefully you."

_And Vala? _He wondered without verbalizing it. "Ah, yeah, sure, sounds good."

"We'll be there around eight."

"Okay." He waited a full three seconds. "Vala's not going?"

"I don't know. We asked her. But she's… well, she's been moping around and said she just doesn't feel like it. Why don't you give her a call?"

"Oh, well, if she doesn't…."

"Daniel, call her." Sam's tone was soft and perceptive.

"Okay. You're right. I'll call her. I'll see you there. Bye."

"Call her." She said once more before hanging up.

……

"It's 2130. I thought Jackson was gonna show up?" Cam set a round of beers and one Margarita on the table.

Sam looked up, disappointment evident. "So did I. He said he'd call Vala and met us here. I don't understand them."

"They may never come around. I think there's just too much bad history for the both of them. Sad. She's so perfect for him." Carolyn smiled up at Cam.

"Yeah, and he's just right for her. Too bad they don't see it." Cam settled beside Carolyn.

Teal'c looked off across the distance, unseeing, reflecting on his memories from their time on the Odyssey. "ValaMalDoran and DanielJackson, do indeed seem well suited."

"Well, nothing we can do." Sam sighed, disenchanted.

"Maybe you should call him?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, Sam, call him." Cam insisted.

……

There was no answer. The phone rang and rang. Not even voice mail. He'd have to go to the Mountain. Daniel tossed his cell phone on the couch and headed for the bedroom, shirtless and barefoot, still. Halfway down the hall he heard the knocking. Opening the door he found her standing there, hands on her hips, eyes glaring. She barged right in.

"You didn't even call me."

"Yes I did."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Daniel, it's been three days. Three days!" She went straight for his belt and he went straight for her mouth. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you, too." He managed to say between kisses. "We're supposed to be at O'Malley's"

"O'Malley's be damned!"

He grabbed her hands, gently pushing her back. "It's a team thing. It's important to Mitchell."

She snaked her arms out of his hands. "Mitchell be damned." She was laughing playfully and unbuttoning his pants.

"Stop that. Let me get dressed."

"I'm trying to undress you."

"I know. Go. Sit down and wait. We won't stay long. I promise." He kissed her, backing away all the while.

"You kiss me like maniac, then tell me you love me too and in the next breath you say we're going to O'Malley's!" Vala was yelling down the hall. "You're nuts… a…a banana cake!"

"Fruitcake." He yelled back.

"Exactly."

"We have to go…see, the phones ringing. They're relentless. Especially Sam. Get the phone."

"Hello, Samantha." Vala said in exasperation.

"Vala?"

"We're on our way. But we won't be staying long. Don't tell Daniel I mentioned that part either."

"So everything is going okay between you two?"

"Hmmm, well, I'll give you all the details when we get there."

……

O'Malley's was a mad house. Struggling through the crowd, Vala tugged Daniel along behind her towards their favorite SGC table.

"Hi guys." Daniel pulled out the one remaining chair for Vala.

"I will assist you in finding another chair, DanielJackson." Teal'c rose.

"Oh, posh! Sit down Muscles. I'll just sit in Daniel's lap." She shoved Daniel into the chair and sat sideways across his lap. She clapped her hands, "Okay, I'll have a strawberry-kiwi frozen drinky and Daniel will have a … a water. He's driving." She grinned, eyebrows waggling suggestively. "So. Carolyn. A date? And with Mitchell. This is so exciting. Daniel and I have a date, too. Later this evening. We won't be staying long. How about you two? Hanging around or not?"

Daniel's eyes closed slowly, he sighed and dropped his head. He had a hand on her back, tempted to pinch her. Sam was laughing out right. Carolyn let out a small gasp and Mitchell a mumbled, 'damn." Teal'c remained silent.

Daniel rose, standing Vala away. "I'll get the drinks."

"Oh, good. I'll go with you." She skipped behind him.

Mitchell turned nervously towards Carolyn, who he found smiling, dark eyes twinkling. "Well, Cam, hanging around or not?"

"They just got here. We'll give 'em time to finish their drinks."

The foursome waited. And waited. And waited.

……

With bodies entwined, lips hungry and urgent, sheets tangled, and whispered words of love Daniel and Vala ignored the ringing phone.


	20. Body Buddies

**Body Buddies**

**------------------**

"Could you P L E A S E stop fidgeting?" Daniel snapped.

"I'm uncomfortable."

"We are all uncomfortable." He tried to back as far away as possible.

"How could you know that? There's no one else here."

"Wherever they are, they're uncomfortable."

"Do you think Sam is body buddy to Teal'c or Cameron?"

"What?!"

"Well, I mean, here we are, freezing to death and you called it body buddy heat to not freeze and so I'm wondering if Sam is a buddy for Muscles or Cameron."

"Vala, first of all, we are not going to freeze to death. We have a sub zero sleeping bag. We'll be fine, uncomfortably cold, but fine. Second, how could it make any difference who's buddied to who? Besides, they each have a sleeping bag. Now, please be still and go to sleep."

"We'll freeze to death if we sleep."

"No we won't."

"You said we had to get into this tiny one person sleeping bag together in order to not freeze to death. Daniel, is it possible you lied to get me in here?"

"Not likely."

"But possible?"

"Go to sleep."

"You just wanted me in here."

"You can get out anytime you like."

"I'd freeze! Oh. I see. We only have one bag; they have one each plus one of ours. We have to share." Sounding disappointed she flipped over so that the front of her body was flush to his.

"Vala!"

"My front's cold."

He turned his back to her.

She scoffed, "That's cheating."

"That's surviving." He mumbled from the edge of the sleeping bag.

"Surviving what?"

"Surviving you."

"Maybe you should stop trying to survive."

"I have to endure."

"Why?"

"Because it's who I am and what I do."

"Ha! You'd be a much happier man if you'd just give it up."

"Give what up?"

"All of it."

"All of what?"

"All of you."

"For?"

"Me."

"And?"

"And what?" Vala sighed in exasperation.

"And then what?"

"Daniel you're not making any sense."

He felt the warmth of her hand that lay casually on his hip. "And you are?"

"Well, of course, darling. Turn around here where I can look into your beautiful baby blues."

He turned, scowling, frowning, glowering – everything he could muster to ward off his need for her. "What?"

Her arms snaked around his middle and she moved into him as far as she could. "I need to snuggle. Good night, Daniel. I love you."

"Good night, Vala." He said in surrendering frustration.

"And?" She managed to get a leg between his.

"And what?" He unwittingly wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin on her head.

"Good night Vala … and?" Her face was pressed into his neck.

"Fine. I love you. Now go to sleep."

"That wasn't a very good declaration of love."

"It's all you're getting tonight."

Vala's laugh was muffled into his chest.

"What's so funny?" He kissed the top of her head.

"You."

"If you don't stop wiggling I'm going to have to go out into this blizzard and go … snuggle … with Teal'c."

They both laughed together.

"Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Vala."


	21. Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places

**Chapter Seventeen – Number Nineteen: Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places**

"Vala, will you please get out."

"But Daniel…"

He stood up, his look unpleasant. "At what point in time are you going to realize that I am not here to entertain you?"

"Don't you miss me?"

"How can I when you're always underfoot. Unlike you, Vala, I have a real work to do. Please, just go." He sat again, removed his glassed and glared at her.

She blinked, unsure, startled by the meanness in his voice. With a nervous attempt at a smile, Vala took a few steps backwards. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it not knowing what to say and left.

He was exhausted and frustrated and he'd taken it out on her. Rubbing his eyes, Daniel thought about going after her. He'd probably hurt her feelings. Studying the pile of artifacts and journals littering his desk he replaced his glasses and went back to work. As soon as he finished the translation he'd go and find her.

……

Unfortunately her door was not easily slammed, but she gave it her best effort. What a waste of time he'd turned out to be! Vala started snatching clothes out of her drawers and closet and stuffing them into a duffle bag. When she ran across the pink and black nightie and the pink furry handcuffs in the bottom of the last drawer she threw them in the trash can. Ha! Serves him right! He'd miss out on that one!

She shimmied into a pair of black jeans, tucked in her black tank top, topped it off with a light jacket and slipped on a pair of sandals. Looking at the duffle bag she frowned and dumped the contents out onto the bed. She riffled through the clothes and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a few sweaters, some underwear, a T-shirt and a tank top and rammed them into her oversized leather purse. She gathered her bag of hair clips and hair ties and stuck them in a side pocket. Done. Tossing the heavy purse over her shoulder she stomped out and down the corridor. Stopping suddenly she turned on her heels, swiped her card, opened her door and retrieved the nightgown and handcuffs from the waste can, pitched them in her bag, snatched up her little shinny tiara and marched out once again.

……

"What do you mean she's not here? She can't just walk out of the complex."

"Why not?"

"General Landry, Sir, we're talking about Vala."

"Ms Mal Doran is under no restrictions at this base, Dr. Jackson. She's a full member of SG-1, just like you and Teal'c - who also is not restricted to this base incase you have forgotten he chooses to live here?"

"No, of course I haven't forgotten. But Vala? She's been cleared to live off base? When did that happen?"

"Months ago. She, like Teal'c chooses to stay on base. Now, I have …."

"When did she leave?"

Landry sighed. "About three or four hours ago."

Daniel checked his watch. It was just past midnight. "Where'd she go?"

"I didn't ask."

"You don't know where she is!?"

"She logged an address and we have the tracking device, same thing we have on you. She has a cell phone, just like you. She has time off, just like you. Some people actually leave Dr. Jackson, like me. I'm going home. I am not permanently affixed to the walls. You're dismissed. Good night."

"What address?"

"Good night Dr. Jackson."

He called her cell phone and the voicemail picked up, "Hi, it's me, leave a message." It was in Goa'uld.

"Vala, it's me, call me." He responded in Goa'uld. He searched the base. Both Sam and Mitchell had left, no surprise there. Teal'c would be asleep or meditating so he didn't bother him. Taking the elevator the top, Daniel stopped at the guard's desk.

"Good morning Dr. Jackson." The woman said brightly. Daniel checked his watch again. It was after two.

"Did Colonel Mitchell sign out?"

She looked at the roster. "Yes, sir."

"Colonel Carter?"

Again she checked. "Yes, sir."

"Vala Mal Doran?"

It took her a minute to find it. "Yes, sir."

"Say where she was going?"

The airman shrugged her shoulders, "I just came on duty, sir."

_Where the hell could she have gone?_ He wondered as he walked to his car. Sam's? To late to call. Yeah, probably Sam's.

He'd just buckled his seat belt when his phone rang. Sam's cell number appeared on the screen. He took a deep, relieved breath. "Hi." He answered.

"Daniel? I knew you'd be awake." Sam sounded worried.

"Sam? You home?"

"Ah, no. I'm out of town."

"Oh. Is Vala with you?"

"No. That's why I called. She called me. What happened? I haven't heard her rant like that since the day of her psych evaluation."

"Where are you?"

"Staying with a friend." "Thanks a lot." Daniel heard Jack mumble in the background.

"Oh. Do you know where she went?" Daniel said at the same time as Sam's, "What happened?"

"Nothing." He denied the obvious. He'd hurt her feelings.

"Daniel… hold on a minute." Sam cupped her hand over the phone. "Look I need to go. You don't know where she is?"

"No." He sounded despondent.

"Give me the god damned phone!" Jack's voice could be heard before he spoke to Daniel. "Daniel, I'm truly sorry you're having girl troubles. But Carter has to hang up now. Vala's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Go home. Go to sleep. Everything will look better in the morning….especially for me. Good night." The phone went dead.

Daniel chunked the phone into the passenger seat, dropped his head and sat back against the seat. Go home? Get some sleep? Not likely. He drove around until four in the morning and found himself sitting outside his apartment building.

His hands gripped the steering wheel. _You hurt the one you love the most. _ Wasn't that the way it went? In the last few years she'd come to be a good friend. A close friend. Maybe even closer than the rest. He missed her. Maybe he even loved her.

Time heals everything. He was whole again, and he was about to let the most important thing in his life get away. Or maybe he had already screwed it up so much she wouldn't forgive him.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he grabbed his phone, got out and locked the car. Sullen and brooding, hands in pockets and head down he made it to his door and unlocked it. The apartment was dark and gloomy. Tossing his car keys on the table he took off his jacket, pulled off his belt, dumped his change on the counter, wandered down the hall towards the thin line of light that seeped out under his bedroom door. He'd left his T-shirt on the living room floor, kicked shoes off, socks came off one by one leaving a trail behind him down the hall. He opened the door with one hand and undid his pants with the other. He needed sleep.

She'd cuffed herself to his bed, wearing some delightfully sexy pink and black negligee. Her hair was loose and curled. And she was sound asleep, her head on his pillow. My god! How he loved her.

Quietly he slid into the bed beside her, reached and gently unclipped the cuff from her wrist, pulled her hand down to rest on her stomach.

Vala stretched and blinked, her eyes opening slowly, "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you." He slipped an arm around her, bringing her to his side.

"Looking for love in all the wrong places?" Her hand came to rest soft and loving on his chest.

"Yes."

"Well, you're here now, you might as well stay." She said sleepily, kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I was in a lousy mood. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Hmmm, well next time you won't be so lucky. I picked your lock, really Daniel you need to get better security. I was going to cut up all your clothes and your couch and all your books. But then I decided this would be better."

"Much better…Vala?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"I'm falling in love with you."

"Yes, I know. But you are doing it awfully slowly. Could you speed it up a bit?"

Laughing he kissed her sweetly.

"Go to sleep darling, you're exhausted."

His eyes were already drifting shut.

"I love you, Daniel, everything will look better in the morning."

…_.especially for me, _Daniel thought as sleep claimed him.


	22. Music Has Charms

Number 20 – Music has charms

_**Music Hath Charms to Soothe a Savage Beast – William Congreve**_

Mitchell had come to realize that he despised MRE's and if it weren't for the possibility of starving to death on long missions - he would never eat one again. "Jackson, hand me that." Mitchell reached for the warming bag Daniel had just removed from another MRE. Taking the warming chemical from the package he took the only bottled water he'd brought with him, poured the chemical in, tightened the top and chunked the bottle like a football across the clearing. It exploded like a bomb. Caboom!

"Holy buckets!" Daniel jumped up.

From three opposite directions Teal'c, Sam and Vala burst from the forest, P-90's aimed and ready.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mitchell stood up, hands out and up in surrender. "Just a little demo for Jackson." While Teal'c and Vala looked at him confused, Sam nodded in understanding. It was common practice amongst military personnel to play scare the newbies with MRE bombs.

The threesome, finished with their recon anyway, came to sit around the campfire with Mitchell and Daniel as the sun moved lower in the sky.

"There's a large pre-industrial village about two clicks north." Sam reported, sitting to rest next to Mitchell.

Teal'c remained standing. "Nothing but forest for many miles to the west."

"There wasn't much south, except for a lone farm house, a few domesticated and unrecognizable animals. I never saw anyone about." Vala squatted by the fire between Sam and Mitchell. "Quite boring really."

Mitchell nodded. "We'll camp here tonight. Make contact with the village tomorrow…"

"We have at least three hours of daylight left." Daniel interrupted unclipping his gun and setting it aside. He took a glance at Vala, who flipped her hair, raised her chin and looked away.

Tossing a protein bar at Teal'c, who caught it and nodded his thanks, Mitchell continued, "Yeah, then it gets dark. If things go wrong I want my feet runnin' in daylight."

"Right, what was I thinking? Comfy bed at an inn, nice meal." Daniel frowned.

Mitchell turned to Sam, "What do you think?"

"It's up to you."

"But?"

"It's a large village, relatively civilized looking. The path to the Stargate's well traveled. There are signs that …"

"I get it! Let's head out."

……

They walked right into the middle of a festival.

"You will not need your weapons here." The town alderman commented after Daniel's 'peaceful explorers' commentary.

"Yes, sir. We can see that. Just a defensive measure. We'll park them if you have any room at the Inn." Mitchell unclipped his P-90 and the others followed suit.

"We have no room at the inn; however, there is room in the stables. You are welcome there."

Teal'c along with Mitchell, Daniel and Sam exchanged grins.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Vala questioned Mitchell since she was ignoring Daniel. He'd really pissed her off this time!

……

They locked the P-90's away with the town sheriff but kept their sidearms handy. Splitting up, SG-1 casually questioned the villagers finding that indeed, the Ori had visited many months ago, but had never returned. Feeling confident, the group decided to enjoy the revelry before heading out tomorrow.

"Cameron?" Vala asked catching up with him through the throng of gaily dressed villagers in the market area.

"Yep?" Mitchell mumbled taking a bit out of the roasted corn like food he'd managed to barter for.

"So. This whole 'no room at the inn – stable' story sounds a bit like me and the Orici doesn't it?" Vala took a bite of her apple.

Mitchell nearly choked. "Not by a long shot!" He looked at the apple then to her, shook his head and grinned. "Let's find the others." Cam walked ahead still grinning.

"Where's Vala?" Daniel asked as Mitchell joined the rest of SG-1.

Turning, surprised to find she wasn't behind him, Mitchell shrugged. "She was right behind me a minute ago."

They waited for nearly an hour before spreading out to locate the missing teammate who didn't respond to their radio calls. Daniel found her, radioed the others and stood in the circle of villagers watching as mesmerized as the rest. Mitchell and Sam came to stand beside him and they spotted Teal'c across the circle. Three women danced to the balalaikas and drums. One full figured and older, shrouded in layers of green and blue cloth, one young maiden bejeweled and tapping her tambourine, and Vala, dressed in her black tank top with wisps of deep red and glittered material tied low around her slim hips. _Mother, Maiden, Crone. _Daniel thought. Vala's hips swayed like a gypsy, her long hair loose and flowing. The bells strapped around her wrists and hips jingling.

Dancing towards him, arms gracefully moving, hips undulating, Vala kept her eyes locked on his. Daniel resisted the urge to reach out and touch her by fisting his hands deep in his pockets. Her eyes twinkled with forgiveness and he grinned his thanks. _I'm sorry _his lips moved but no words escaped. Tossing the mane of black hair, Vala grinned back and danced away.

The dancing didn't seem to be coming to an end and others had joined the three women. Mitchell waited impatiently, finally pushing through the dancers and took Vala by the arm, pulling her gently away, "Okay, princess, time to stop with the twinkle toes. Good job though… had no idea you had such rhythm. Time for our little troop to settle down for the night. Here Jackson," Mitchell handed her over to Daniel. "You keep an eye on Isadora Duncan."

"Isadora Duncan?" Vala smiled up at Daniel in question.

"Famous dancer."

"Oh! Thank you Cameron!" She yelled after him. Mitchell waved an arm over his head and kept apace with Sam and Teal'c heading toward the stables.

"I had my fortune read by the Gypsy Queen, she told me that I was in love with someone who didn't quite know how to love me." Daniel stopped as Vala began her speech and turned, brows frowning, towards her. "She told me, my beloved Daniel, that his love – your love for me caused him – you much pain. But… she said…" Her hand moved against his cheek… "that you would come around and some nonsense about soul searching and realizations and such. Then she said we would spend many, many long years together. Actually, she said we had spent many, many long years together. But I think I know what she meant." When her hand moved from his cheek he felt the loss. She started walking again. Her arms went up and wrists started air twirling, the bells ringing away, "You know, probably all that past life, reincarnation stuff. There was mention of children too. So. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'll be waiting. But don't take too long doing the soul searching." She stopped again. "Oh, I left my vest and pants at the gypsy camp. Walk with me, will you?" She turned, started in the opposite direction, then stopped and looked at him over her shoulder waiting for him to catch up. "Close your mouth Daniel."

……

**A/N**: I have had personal experience with MRE's (which really aren't THAT bad) and the bombs – following a hurricane when MRE's are passed out (we had electricity and a microwave and didn't need the warming agent). I still have a box of MRE's and hope to bomb a few folks at some point – it really sounds phenomenal… my knowledgeable ex-Marine friend – "bombed" a group of ATF agents (the ones in black BDUs and with guns) who 'camped' next to us in Louisiana following Katrina and who responded with a barrage. Lots of laughter ensued.


	23. Conversations

**Number 21 – Conversations**

"Daniel?"

"Jack."

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, just stopped by, caught a ride out of Peterson."

Jack folded his hands on his desk, pen trapped between his fingers. "Really?"

"Yep." Daniel settled into the cushy seat across from Jack.

"Didn't call?"

"Well I did, about the fifth time I was stopped for ID. It's easier to get in here than the Mountain, though."

"Yeah, but much harder to get out of. So, you called about five minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Something on your mind? Problems at SGC I should know about? Carter?"

"Oh, no. Nothing wrong with Sam."

"Good." Jack laid the pen down and stared quietly, waiting for Daniel to speak.

Daniel started fiddling with his BDU jacket.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"So?"

Daniel took his glasses off. "I, ah, I… I think I'm in love."

"With HER?"

"Yup."

"That's good."

"Is it?"

"Isn't it?"

"I don't know."

They stared silently again, Jack stone faced and Daniel squinting.

"Doing anything for lunch?" Daniel put his glasses back on and inspected the weave of his BDU pants.

Jack shrugged and hit an intercom button. "What am I doing for lunch?"

Daniel looked up as some garbled reply emanated from the machine. Jack smiled at Daniel and shrugged again, hands gesturing 'what?'… "Okay, well cancel that, I'm having lunch with Daniel."

"What'd he say?"

"I have no idea. Let's go."

"What if it's the President you were supposed to have lunch with?"

"He won't mind. Every time we go to lunch I have a beer and some idiot snaps a picture and it turns up on the front page of some paper right next to a picture that looks remarkably like Thor - with the caption: President Drinks Beer as Aliens Land on Whitehouse Lawn."

"Yeah, I think I saw that one."

……

"You know where he is don't you?" Vala twirled round and round on Sam's chair.

Sam picked up the green marker and continued her equation. "No."

"Washington."

Sam stopped writing in mid stride. "What?"

"Washington as in DC which I always forget what that stands for…"

"District of Columbia…why is he in Washington?" Sam snapped the cap on the marker and set it down.

"I thought Columbia was in South America… near the Equator. I have no idea, I only know because Walter mentioned it."

"It's just called DC, not related to South America and it is near the Equator. What else did Walter say?"

"I read about the festivals in Rio De Janeiro, we should go sometime. He didn't say anything but "He's gone to Washington, be back tonight." Do you think he misses me? Daniel not Walter."

"I'd get in way too much trouble going to Rio with you. But Rio is in Brazil, not Columbia. Wonder why he went to Washington?"

"I'm so in love with him I could just die!" Vala spun the chair around again. "He probably went to see Jack, who else? I just wish he loved me. Daniel not Jack."

Sam came to the desk, placed her elbows on it and her chin in her hands. "That's odd. I'm sure he loves you. He's way too befuddled around you not to be in love. Let's call him. Jack not Daniel."

"Really? You think? Jack would know, right?"

……

"I think you should tell her." Jack's beer was half empty.

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel's beer was nearly full.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Don't answer that. I'm not kidding."

"She'd rip my heart out and feed it to Jonas' fish."

"You still have his fish? Wow, weird. I don't think so; I think she's got it bad for you."

"She's just messing with me. I'd lose my mind once she got wind of my feelings. Why's it weird? I mean they just swim around and eat. What should I do? Flush them?"

"Hell no! Don't flush them and she's staying around, Daniel. I think at first it was only because of you, but she found a real home here, real friends and possibly more if you'd get your head out of your six. She's nice. I like her. Have you got any Beta's in there, they're fighters."

"Yeah. One's got a chunk out of its side. Just like I'd have if I told Vala how much I love her."

"Crap, you're hooked, may as well buy the ring. Drink up. I do have a job. And you gotta get home at some point." Jack's cell phone beeped, he pulled it out and looked at the screen. "It's 'The Man', I'll be right back." Jack walked away. "Carter?"

"Hi, Jack."

"Hey."

"Daniel with you?"

"Right."

"What's going on?"

"Snooping?"

"You could say that."

"This is man to man talk. I can't reveal government secrets."

"Is it about Vala?"

"For cryin' out loud, they teach clairvoyance in astrophysics school?"

"What'd he say?"

"I can't tell you."

"He's in love with her."

"God damn it, there are laws against spying." Jack was grinning ear to ear.

"Did he say it?"

"Maybe."

"I told you, Vala. He's in love with you. He told Jack." Sam had put her hand over the phone, but Jack heard her anyway, as well as the squeal from Vala. "Now, we have to get him to tell her. How are we going to do that?" She asked Jack.

"Keep me out of this. He's my best friend. Known the guy for over ten years, dead and alive. He'd cut me up and feed me to Jonas' fish."

"He still has Jonas' fish? You could order him to tell her."

"Yeah, weird huh? Oh, here he comes, gotta go. Love you. Bye."

"Did you just tell the President you loved him?" Daniel looked perplexed.

"Nah, my mother called right after him."

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's got arthritis and ah… lumbago."

"Damn. I should send her a nice card or something."

"You can catch a cab from here to the Air Force base and hitch a ride home. Go straight to SGC and fess you. You'll be fine. You have to tell her. That's an order. I have a meeting."

"How do you know?"

"I checked the roster."

"How do you know I'll be fine? Why don't you get the intercom fixed?"

"'Cause usually I don't really want to know what the hell he's saying. I've lived through it…you'll be fine."

"Thanks Jack."

"Sure, Daniel. See ya."

……

Walking through the corridors of SGC, hands deep in his pockets and head down, Daniel missed all the knowing grins turned his way as he headed for his office.

"Samantha Carter! You told Cameron. You may as well have announced it over the intercom. He's the biggest gossip in the Mountain. Now everyone knows." Vala was twirling again.

Before Sam could apologize the phone on the wall rang. "Carter." She answered. "Thanks Andy, I owe you one." She turned to Vala. "Go. He just passed the first checkpoint. He's on his way."

Vala jumped up, shoulders to ears and grinning. "I'm so excited. What if he doesn't say it? Do you think he will? Mitchell is such a girl sometimes! Kiss Muscles for me. I plan on being very busy tonight. He took me shopping. See ya." Vala dashed out and raced towards Daniel's office.

"Teal'c took you shopping?" Sam said to the empty room. She picked up the phone and dialed Cam's office. "Show time!" She hung up, met up with Teal'c outside her door and double timed it towards Daniel's office.

……

She was sitting in the chair beside his desk when he entered. Long legs crossed in patterned stockings and stiletto heeled feet. The black leather skirt was short and tight, the pink sweater, low cut and fitted. Her hair was curled and framed her face, her lips were dark red and she smiled seductively. Well there you go. He was fish food.

"Daniel. I missed you."

"Vala. I love you."

"Daniel, I love you too." She remained seated, swinging one leg and smiling that Vala smile he loved so much.

Okay, this is not what he expected. "Did you hear what I said?" He was standing in the doorway.

"I did. Did you hear what I said?"

"I did." His hands were still buried in his pockets.

She stood slowly, yanking the skirt down. "If you ever leave me, you know I'll feed you to Jonas' fish."

"And if you leave me I'll hunt you down."

"And what will you do to me, darling?" She was mere inches from him now.

His mouth hovered over hers. "Bring you back where you belong."

Her hands pressed against his chest she leaned in for his kiss. "Daniel." She whispered against his mouth.

"Hmmmm?" He tilted his head, sucked at her bottom lip.

"There's a hall full of people behind you."

"Ummmm." His arms pulled her in, his mouth claimed hers. He thought he heard applause but it must have been the explosion in his head and heart.

**A/N: The Beta fish were a little nod to Mari and Sam, my Beta's who are real fighters-they keep me sane, and focused, not to mention keep me from torturing the written word. Thanks so much and I know you would never take a chunk out of my side… you are the greatest! xoxo - B.**


	24. Hell Has No Fury

**Spacegypsy1**

**Hell Has No Fury**

_**Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned –William Congreve**_

Everyone was suffering. Not just the rest of SG-1, but the entire complex. Reynolds had opted to take some of his never used vacation. He never took vacation! Walter could be hard to find and people began to worry that Siler was AWOL.

General Landry had called the two of them to his office. He got nowhere. Both denied there was any 'fighting' going on and smiled and chatted amicably with each other. Landry scowled but couldn't do much else. Not unless Mitchell reported something and he hadn't said a word. Landry had not personally heard a cross word or any of the yelling that he'd overhead his men and women mumbling about. He dismissed them. Watched them closely until they disappeared from sight, and re-entered his office and shut the door.

"You are in everyway a fool! How dare you touch me?!!" Vala yelled knowing she was out of earshot of the General.

"I did not touch you!" He yelled right back.

Vala stopped, turned, glared. One hand on her hip, head tilted sideways. "You most certainly did. You placed your hand right on top of mine and had the audacity to pat. Pat!"

"Oh, well, you're right. It was a show for Landry, believe me it was much more distasteful for me than you!" Daniel's eyes squinted in malice, lips stretched in a thin line.

Walter walked out of the control room into the corridor and suddenly turned and ran back in, all the way across the room and down the stairs on the opposite side, towards the Gateroom.

"Just stay away from me. Your attempt to deceive the General and have me removed from the team will not work. I'm on to you, DOCTOR Jackson."

She tossed those damned pigtails and stormed off. "I did not attempt that! However, MIZ Mal Doran, thanks for the suggestion!" Daniel yelled at her disappearing, hip swaying, backside.

There was Teal'c again. Lurking around, frowning like a First Prime Jaffa.

"What?" Daniel barked out and didn't wait for a reply. He needed coffee.

……

"Got anymore of that?" Mitchell pointed to the cup of coffee Daniel held.

"Yeah, help yourself."

"Jackson." Mitchell said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "We gotta talk. No way around it. You and Vala are becoming a nuisance. This is getting out of hand. We've got a mission in two days and I for one am not going to spend my time trying to break up a fight. It's gotta stop. Now. What the hell is going on anyway?"

"I have no idea."

Mitchell frowned into his cup of coffee. "Come on, Daniel. I need a little help here."

"No, really. I have no idea. I don't even remember what started it. But you're right, it is getting out of hand. I don't know why she makes me so mad. I keep trying to not react, but she's just so… so…"

"Persistent?"

"Yeah."

"Problematic?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah….what?"

Mitchell's grin crinkled his eyes. "She's really somethin' else. But you gotta get a handle on it. I think everyone on the base is lookin' forward to us leavin'."

"Sorry. I'll make sure I keep my head on my shoulders."

"Fine. Thanks. And thanks for the coffee. Ya know, Jackson, if you'd … well…nevermind. See ya at dinner."

"Sure." When Mitchell left, Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. If he could remember what started this whole war of the worlds, he'd apologize. But she'd figure out he didn't know and that would be worse than keeping quiet. Staring blankly across the room a thought came to him. Sam. He jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hi, Daniel."

"Hey Sam, are you alone?" He knew Vala spent a lot of time in her lab.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you have any idea why Vala's so mad at me?"

"You don't?"

"Not a clue. I've forgotten. I'm sure I said or did something."

"Or didn't."

"What?"

"You missed her birthday luncheon in the commissary; you were working. Then a few weeks later you promised to take her to that festival, but you left early and didn't even call. Left her waiting."

"Hey, I took her to dinner for her birthday."

"There's more."

"Ouch. Okay, I think I'm getting the general idea. It wasn't some thing I said or some thing I did."

"Right."

"Where is she?"

"Went with Teal'c to the movies."

"Pirates again?"

"Yep. The same one you told her you'd take her to. The one that you got the tickets for the special invitation only 'premier' midnight showing when it opened. Weeks and weeks ago. The one you slept through with your head on your desk and the tickets nowhere to be found. I looked. I was going to take her."

Daniel was silent. He placed his forehead against the wall but restrained himself from beating it against the surface.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Crap. What am I going to do?"

"Why does she make you so mad? Have you figured that part out?"

"Doctor Carter are you trying to psychoanalyze me?"

"Do I have to? I think you've had enough shock therapy, Doctor Jackson to figure it out for yourself."

"You think I have some deep feelings for her, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

This time he started lightly beating his head against the wall.

"Daniel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you?"

"Maybe."

"They should be back after dinner. Why don't you try to talk to her?"

……

General Landry finally couldn't take it anymore, and against the advice of Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam, he'd written a short complaint and headed down the corridor in search of the feuding team members. The General had cut the Colonel off when Mitchell had requested a little more time. Teal'c and Sam - and then a few paces back - Walter, Siler and Reynolds (who returned the minute Walter had alerted him to the fact that – at last – someone was going to put a stop to the battle of the crazed archeologist and the slightly neurotic space pirate), headed for Daniel's office.

……

She pushed him, eyes afire, and mouth in a hard angry line. He didn't have his glasses on, but he didn't need them to see the steam rising. "Do you have any idea of how much I hate you?" She snapped and kept pushing and he kept letting her.

When his hip hit the counter, he bounced forward a bit and back. Vala's hand came off his chest and he felt the spot where her hand had been burn - over his heart. It suddenly struck him how beautiful she was. She hadn't curled her hair and it reminded him of the first time he laid his eyes on her. My god, she was something else indeed. "I think I do." Daniel finally answered her question.

"Why are you so calm?" There wasn't a dragon past, present or future who could compete with the fire in her eyes.

"Because you look very, very beautiful tonight. And I am really sorry I hurt your feeling."

"Because, I… I… agh!" Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She turned her back, wrapped her arms around her middle and stood quietly.

As though possessed and unable to control himself, Daniel moved behind her, wrapped his arms across her, pulled her rigid back against his aching chest and hugged her tight. His mouth was at her ear. "My god, Vala. I love you. You're crazy and delightful. Beautiful and unyielding, soft and caring. I love you so much it breaks my heart to think I've hurt you. I'm sorry." Daniel's hands slowly moved across her body, up her arms and took her round supple shoulders. He turned her to face him, surprised to see the sparkle of tears in her eyes.

Daniel kissed her fiercely. Felt her yield, felt the joy wash through him as Vala threw her arms around his neck, her muffled 'I love you' hitting him like a staff blast. She held him tight, kissed him just as fiercely.

General Landry looked from the scene before him to the complaint in his hand then at Mitchell who stood open-mouthed and eyes wide in amazement. Sam had to stifle her gasp by clamping a hand over her mouth.

From behind him, Mitchell heard Reynolds whisper. "Geez, Mitchell, you sure know how to solve a problem. I never would have thought of that."

Siler slapped his hand over his eyes, turned to leave, walked into the wall, busting his nose. Walter just looked at the floor, shaking his head.

Teal'c walked around the group, reached in and took hold of the door knob and quietly shut the door. "Life is not always too short, my friends." He turned, hands locked behind his back and walked away.


	25. Because I Love You

**Because I Love You**

When Daniel walked into his office he found Vala typing away at his computer, so intent on the screen she didn't even notice him when he came to stand beside her.

"Vala?"

She flinched, surprised and slapped her hand, palm flat over something beside the computer.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"Whatever you're hiding under your hand."

"Nothing."

"Ah, I beg to differ. You're hiding something."

"No. Not a thing." She skimmed her hand backwards across the desk, palmed the object and managed to slide it into her jacket pocket. "I thought you were going with Sam to Peterson." Vala, looking as guilty as the proverbial fox in the hen house, blinked up at him.

Daniel tried to stare her down, but Vala won out in the end. He found it increasingly difficult to stare into those steel gray eyes for too long. His gaze flicked back to the screen just as Vala hit the red X and shut down the page. "eBay?" He commented with a patronizing tone.

"Ah, just checking on some bids. You know, tiaras, bustiers, shoes and such."

Hands on his hips and the seemingly ever present scowl directed at her, Daniel appeared to be trying to read her mind. Vala squirmed under his scrutiny. "Vala?"

She jumped up with a culpable grin. Rubbing her palms together she moved to walk around him. "Well. Have fun with Sam. I really should get back to work. Mitchell has me reviewing some of those old mission reports. Great stuff there. Good job." Before she could escape, Daniel took a hold of her arm.

"Vala? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Daniel. Really." She tried that innocent face on him and his scowl deepened. God, it had so many layers she was beginning to suspect he practiced in the mirror.

With a deep sigh he let her go. "Leave. Now, please."

With one last big grin and both eyebrows raised she nodded and dashed out.

Daniel turned to the computer, shook his head and left, locking the door as he went.

……

Sam pulled into the Starbucks on their way back. "So, what is it you want today?"

"Coffee." Daniel laughed. "My treat." He pulled out his wallet and immediately upon opening it noticed the empty slot. "Son of a ...that... agh!"

"What!?" Sam's head whipped around.

"How the hell did she get my credit card again? I just got a new one three days ago, frequent flyer miles and all and it's gone." He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Sam shaking his head in exasperation.

Sam paid and retrieved their order. Handing Daniel his coffee, she laughed. "Remember that little monkey in Indiana Jones? The one that kept stealing things. I think of Vala every time I see it." She pulled out onto the highway.

"You've seen it more than once?"

"Are you kidding, it's one of Jack's favorites. He's marked out the Indiana Jones on every one of the DVD's and written Dr. Jackson over Indiana Jones. Dr. Jackson and the Temple of Doom! It's so…." She took a quick glance at Daniel and found him frowning. "Oops. I guess you didn't know that."

"No." Daniel went back to staring at the empty slot in his wallet.

Missing the grin that was creeping across his face, Sam sped up, anxious to get back to SGC.

……

After Sam and Daniel passed the checkpoint, the airman picked up his phone and dialed. "Miss Mal Doran?"

"Yes, Conrad?" She dripped sweetness into the receiver.

The man on the other end was blushing. "Ah, the two you were inquiring about just checked in."

"Thank you, you are a prince. I'll bake you some cookies."

Conrad swallowed loudly. "Yes, ma'am. Would those be Earth cookies?"

"Not a chance. Toodles." Vala rushed back to the computer, finished the order, tossed the credit card across the space between the computer desk and his work desk, shut the computer down, and biting her lip looked around to be sure she left no clues, then she turned the lights off - exited the room, double check to be sure the door was locked and sauntered down the hall.

She made the corner turn just in time as the elevator swished open and Sam and Daniel exited. Flattening herself against a wall around the corner she waited until they made their way down the other hall, and then sprinted away. Halfway down the hall she came to a halt, bit her lip, eyes widening in horror. The lights had been on when she broke into Daniel's office. Would he notice? Of course he would, he had that kind of faultless memory…damn him anyway. Too late now. Nothing she could do about it. She headed toward the Gateroom, Muscles would be returning soon and she'd missed him.

Daniel, coffee balanced in one hand, dug into his pocket for his keys and unlocked his door. It was dark in his office and he remained standing in the doorway for a moment, confused. He flipped the light switch and studied the room carefully. Placing the coffee on his desk he wandered around exploring. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Maybe he turned the light off? Sitting at his desk he reached for the coffee and spotted the credit card peeking out from some papers. Had he forgotten that too? Again, he looked around. She was so entrenched in his head that he was losing his ability to think straight. He felt unexpectedly guilty. And inexplicably happy.

……

"ValaMalDoran." Teal'c said in greeting.

She admired his handsomeness in the Jaffa robes. "Muscles. I've missed you. One day you have to introduce me to your lady friend, Ishta." Vala hooked her arm around his and walked him out of the Gateroom.

Teal'c smiled down at her. "She too is anxious to make your acquaintance."

"I need your help."

"With DanielJackson?"

"Of course. I just need you to remind him of something."

"I see. Let's us discuss this in the commissary. I am hungry."

"You waited to eat here? How odd."

"Indeed."

……

She'd done it! Excitement cursed through her as she inspected the tickets and brochure. He would absolutely love this. It was the best anniversary gift anyone had ever gotten. And how appropriate for the anniversary of their meeting. Retracing Prometheus – Greek mythology – an archeological working 7 day tour of Greece centering on Prometheus.

The trip, for two, had cost over $8000.00 and she had only needed $500.00 more to complete the deal. A tinge of guilt for lifting his credit card put a momentary damper on her excitement, but she would pay him back.

Teal'c had informed her that Daniel had remembered on his own. Daniel remembered, she sighed at the thought. He had invited her to dinner, a rather dressy affair and she would give him the tickets then. Everything was perfect! Vala primped, admiring her new slinky dress- she'd had to borrow the money for it from Sam because all her resources had been depleted. When he met her at his office, she'd nearly fainted – he looked deliciously divine and utterly blue eyed and sexy Daniel.

The restaurant was romantically lit with candles. The food had been exceptional. The desert the best she'd eaten on any world. The champagne chilled and delicious. He was smiling so much tonight she felt dizzy.

At last the moment arrived. Vala removed the envelope with the tickets and brochure from her purse, smiled nervously and happily slid it across the table.

He was grinning. "What's this?"

"A little present, darling."

He opened the envelope expecting a card. "Holy cow, Vala! What the hell were you thinking!? This had to cost a fortune."

Her head jerked back and a look of shock at his reproach covered her sad face.

"Take it back, get your money back. You can't afford it!" He shoved the envelope across the table obviously angry.

Mouth open, Vala stared, momentarily unable to make any words come out. Blinking back the traitorous tears, she stood, leaving the envelope. "I see. I'll take a cab back. I'm so sorry I disappointed you. Yet again."

"Wait! Vala?" Daniel picked up the envelope and feeling suddenly stupid and callous he looked around for the waiter. He needed to catch her but he need to pay the bill first.

He never got the chance to give her the small box in his pocket. "Just shoot me now." He told the waiter who delivered the check.

"Messed it up, huh?" The waiter stood, arms akimbo and frowning.

"You could say that."

"I just did, sir."

Daniel handed him the credit card and check. "Yeah, right."

"Can't fix it?"

Shrugging, Daniel shook his head. "I need to get out of here in a hurry."

"Sure. Hey," he handed the credit card back to Daniel, "This ones on me. Go." The waiter hurried off.

……

He'd lied to the security officer, telling her he thought Vala was sick to get her to unlock Vala's door.

"Why did you do it?" Standing hands in pockets he waited. She was on her stomach, across her bed, still dressed and obviously crying. His heart twisted in his chest.

"Because I love you. I wanted to give you something special, meaningful. Something we could share. It's our meeting anniversary. You know, the Prometheus. I thought you'd like this. I was wrong, as usual. It won't happen again, Daniel. I can promise you that." Vala reached her hand out behind her. "Here, here's the $500.00 I lifted from your credit card to pay the balance. Take Teal'c, I borrowed the money from him. He's quite interested in the excursion."

"On my honeymoon?" He spoke softly sitting on the bed beside her.

"Excuse me?" She turned to her back and sat up, the cash still in her hand.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go on a honeymoon with Teal'c, he's not my type. I'm sort of attracted to the super soldier type, the long dark haired female version."

His hand went to rest against her cheek, his thumb wiping at the tears. "As typical of me, Vala, I was a complete ass. It's my nature I guess. I promise I'll work on that if you'll have me."

"Have you? Have you in what way?"

"Anyway you want me. I love you." He kissed her sweetly, lightly brushing her mouth. "You didn't give me a chance… well, I screwed up the chance to give you my gift." He dug the box out of his pocket, handing it to her. "I've been thinking about this a long time. A really long time, and finally thought I didn't need to fight this anymore. There was a solution to my feelings for you. And I just figured it was time to make it…official."

"Official?" Vala nervously opened the box expecting to find a ring inside. She was disappointed. There was a folded piece of paper at the bottom.

"It's a copy of a marriage proposal-an engagement contract sort of - I found on my very first dig in Greece. I was young and romantic at the time. Something that didn't last long. But it struck me as beautiful and I copied it. I've had it for years."

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"I can't read it." She smiled brightly and his heart melted.

"Basically it says I love you with my heart and soul. You are everything I have ever wanted in my life. Friend, family, partner; beautiful, smart, funny, sexy and a gift from all things divine. It's a marriage proposal. A pleading for you to become my wife. My lover. My life. If you can forgive me for tonight?"

Forehead to forehead their eyes searched one another. Then lips met and melded. Soft moans entwined. "Oh yes." She whispered. "Forever." He whispered back.


	26. Shh Go To Sleep

**Chapter 26 - Number 24 - Shh…Go to Sleep**

"Well here's another fine mess you've gotten me into." Mitchell stood with hands on hips in front of his team members.

Daniel, Vala, Sam and Teal'c leaned their backs against the cell bars all eyeing Mitchell intensely.

"You know, Mitchell, in the last three years I've been in more jail cells than in the previous eight years. I'm thinking it's you who keeps getting the rest of us into all the fine messes." Daniel pushed away for the bars and sat on the one bench in the very small cell.

Mitchell ignored the comment. "Let's settle in. We might be here awhile. That crack head leader is about as smart as brick. Sam had to show him how to contact Landry about five times."

Sam slid down the bars to sit on the floor. "I'd be surprised if he makes the connection."

Crossing the room, Teal'c stood behind Mitchell to peer out the tiny street level window as Vala lay out on the bench, her head in Daniel's lap. "I'm exhausted and hungry." She pouted, closing her eyes. Daniel moved her head onto the bench, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"It's bound to get claustrophobic in here; this cell can't be more than **80 square feet." **

**"Approximately 8 square meters." Sam mumbled.**

"Anybody got any weapons stashed that weren't confiscated?"

No one answered. The five had been searched and relieved of their vests, packs, weapons, jackets and belts.

Vala, eyes still closed and mouth pouting, set her feet flat on the bench when Mitchell shoved them aside to sit down. "I just bought that cute little stuffed baby lamb in my pack and I'll bet someone will lift it!"

"Well if they do Princess, I'm sure SGC will compensate you for its loss." Mitchell closed his eyes, head against the wall.

Sam let out a little laugh. "You two look like Vala book ends."

Both Mitchell and Daniel rolled their heads towards each other, peered at the other one with one eye, shrugged and went back to resting.

……

It took seven guards to deliver their meal. Two to hold SG-1 at gun point, five to carry in the trays laden with exotic food and drink. After the guards left the team sat crossed leg on the floor and studied the array.

"Okay, who's going to test it first for poison?"

Before anyone could volunteer the crunch of a carrot like veggie in Vala's mouth had them all turning. "I'm starving."

"How the hell do you stay so tiny?" Mitchell shook his head.

Daniel tested the meat. "Because she runs her mouth all the time and burns the calories."

Night began to fall and a single bare bulb in the hall out side the cell flickered on. When the guards returned to retrieve the trays, they brought five bedrolls.

Vala was the first to unroll hers. "Well. A two inch mat, a lumpy pea sized pillow, a rather thread bare sheet thingie and a scratchy blanket. After their delicious food I was expecting a bit more." She set it all up in the center of the room, covered herself with the sheet and blanket and began to remove her BDU pants.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked not sure he really wanted to know.

"Taking my pants off. I'm uncomfortable and I'm exhausted and I need to sleep." She tossed the pants across the cell under the bench. "Ahhhh… much better."

"Vala, the sun only set about ten minutes ago." Sam stood over her friend smiling down.

"Right!" Vala throw the covers back and stood wearing a pair of men's boxers and her black T-shirt.

Mitchell came up behind her, twisted the waistband in the back then snapped it into place again. "I knew it. They're mine. Says Cam Mitchell on the inside waistband."

"You want them back?"

"Hell no!" He walked away with a tinge of red creeping up his neck.

After several trials, they finally realized there was only one way to lay the mats out. Side by side in the small space. Mitchell settled down on the mat that sat against the steel bars, with Sam next, then Daniel, Vala and finally Teal'c.

"Don't we have something to throw at the light? I don't sleep well when there's a light on." Vala complained from under her covers.

"Shh. Go to sleep." Daniel sounded cross, turning his back to Vala and finding himself nose to nose with Sam.

Sam grinned and turned over, now face to face with Mitchell, who also turned so he faced the cell bars. Within the hour both Teal'c and Daniel seemed to be asleep. Vala and Sam were giggling, Mitchell grinning in the semi darkness. "Come on guys. I gotta get some sleep." He rustled around on his mat grumbling with humor.

It was quiet for good thirty minutes. Suddenly Sam started giggling again, followed shortly by Vala. "You two need to calm down!" This time Mitchell wasn't laughing.

"Shh!" Both Teal'c and Daniel shushed loudly, and the two women responded with muffled laughs.

Twenty minutes of near silence and light snoring ensued. Daniel grumbled something in his sleep and threw an arm over Sam's waist. Mitchell turned and Sam started giggling again.

"What?" Vala whispered.

"Shh, you have to see this. Look." Sam tried to keep her laughing whisper quiet.

Rising slowly, Vala peered over Daniel towards Sam, who was sandwiched between Mitchell and Daniel. Daniel's arm across Sam's waist was covered with Mitchell's arm across Daniel's. Both men snored lightly. Vala's burst of hilarious laughter was muffled behind the hand she'd plastered over her mouth. "Oh my god! A Sam Sandwich. A Samwich!"

Drunk with exhaustion and the levity of the situation, both women buried their faces in their hands to control the giggles.

Sam eased Mitchell's arm off, then Daniels. Mitchell flipped over once again towards the bars and Daniel tossed over onto his back. "We have to go to sleep, Vala." Whispering again, Sam insisted.

"Right. I finally get Daniel into bed with me and you want me to sleep!"

"Shh! Good night." Sam turned her back to Daniel and drifted off to sleep.

Vala couldn't sleep with Daniel so close so she turned away and placed her head on Teal'c's shoulder and placed her hand on his chest.

"Are you comfortable ValaMalDoran?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"Quite, Muscles. Thanks." She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Sometime in the night Vala turned and spooned against Daniel's back and Daniel turned to face her. Asleep and unaware Vala's hand slid up under his T-shirt and his hand came to rest on her hip. Slowly, Daniel became aware of the heat where her hand rested over his heart. His eyes opened and he found himself staring into hers. "You're going to have to go sleep next to Sam."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because. Shh, be quiet."

They moved into each other, cheek to cheek and whispered low.

"I'm sure everyone is asleep."

"Probably not."

"Daniel, you know I love you?"

"You've told me a hundred times." The heat of his whisper brushed across her ear.

"No. This is the first time, because I've come to realize that I really do love you, like IN love with you. I'm not teasing."

Daniel didn't say a word, but his hand was on her back, rubbing up and down.

"Sounds like the night before Christmas." He felt her words, warm breath and moist lips at his ear.

"What?" He said wondering when he had moved so close.

"Not a creature stirred, not even my archeologist mouse." Shock waves washed down her when she felt his mouth press against her hair.

Their conversation reverberated around the other three who separately wondered what to do. Each thinking they were the only one awake and privy to the conversation.

"I know you have serious feelings for me. Otherwise you would have stopped my teasing a long, long time ago." Vala's hand continued to stroke his chest.

"Shh." His breath was hot against her cheek.

Vala snaked her other arm under him and encircled her Daniel in her arms. "While I completely understand you're reluctance to get involved due to your earth's three strikes and you're out - Sha're, Sarah and Janet…"

"Wait. Janet?"

"Yes." She continued voice so low she thought no one could hear her. "I've read… well skimmed over – the files and reports. One would have to be a complete dolt not to see that one."

He was silent again.

"Daniel?"

"No one knew. No one."

Dolts one, two and three listened, shocked. Tears stung Sam's eyes. Tears for Daniel and tears of betrayal that her best friend – Janet – had never told her.

Vala continued. "I know and I understand your past. I have a past too, as you well know. I don't even know if I'm still married or ever really was to Tomin. And while I loved him, I was never in love with him. But it is in the past, darling. And we need to look to the future. Our future. Either or both of us could die tomorrow. And I for one don't want to go there without having told you how I feel. We're stronger than any other person could imagine. We're survivors, Daniel. We can do this." Vala pulled back, looked him in the eyes and then buried her face in his neck.

He lifted her face. Kissed her eyes. Held her close. "I love you." His whisper was so light, so breathy, that the others strained to hear.

Mitchell turned, intentionally make noise to alert the couple. Sam opened her eyes and their gazes met, they smiled, Sam blinking little tears and Cam grinning foolishly, then he hugged Sam in a friendly and loving manner. "Who knew?" He mouthed. Sam nodded, patted his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Teal'c, still on his back, spoke softly. "DanielJackson?"

"Hmm?" He answered. His arms circling Vala did not loosen.

"I did not intentionally hear your conversation. However, I am compelled to comment."

Daniel chuckled as Vala kissed his neck.

"Yes?"

"I am honored to be your friend, as well as ValaMalDoran's and Colonels Carter and Mitchell. My heart is full of joy that you two have declared your love. It is meant to be. And while you may have not intended for me to hear, I am most glad to have FINALLY heard your admissions. I foresee a long and loving relationship. Good night." Teal'c turned over, facing the wall a huge grin on his face.

"Ditto." Cam turned back to the bars.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." Sam turned toward Daniel and rested her forehead against his back. "But I'm happy for you two. Good night."


	27. Zero to Full Throttle in Eight Seconds

**Zero to Full Throttle in Eight Seconds.**

**Warning: Possible Unending Spoilers**

The envelope was on his desk when he returned from the storeroom at 2248 hours, bringing an armful of books. Daniel put them down and picked it up with a grin. He ripped it open and pulled the card out. There was a cat on the front, hairless and body weirdly distorted with its eyes oversized. He laughed and opened the card. "I'm bug eyed over you." She'd written. Daniel noted the large V that took up the rest of the space. Shaking his head, he placed the card in his desk drawer and returned to work.

He was sleepy. He knew it was possible that he hadn't slept more than three hours a night in the past ten years with the exception of drug induced, alien influenced or coma provoked sleep. Fiddling with his watch he tried to set the beeper 'thingie'. _Thingie! Now I'm not only thinking __about__ her, I'm thinking __like__ her._ He couldn't get the timer to respond and gave up. Okay… five minutes, he could be out of here in five minutes. He'd made Dr. Lam a promise to start getting more sleep. Straightening his desk, he began making piles when Vala came in at full speed – sleep mask askew – braids this time. One day, he figured, she'd show up for a mission with that thing perched on her head.

He grinned. He was crazy about her and surprisingly loving it. "What's the dream about this time?"

"Wonko."

"No doubt!"

She came and parked herself on his lap. "We should set up a desk for you in my quarters. You could sleep there since it's how you sleep most of the time anyway, then you'd be there when I needed you."

"That is a 'wonko' dream."

She turned, a confused pout on her lips, "that's not the dream, silly. I was flying a cargo ship and I was sitting on your lap."

"Ah, then what?"

"Well then it got strange."

"Stranger than you sitting on my lap flying a cargo ship?"

"That part wasn't a bit strange. Anyhow, stop interrupting. Muscles was our co-pilot and he was telling us about our time on the Odyssey which we really didn't spend there because of the whole time reversal…"

"Thingie?" He offered.

"Yes."

Daniel nodded for her to continue, "go on."

Vala remained quiet, biting her lip.

"Well?" He prompted.

"Well darling, all he said was we hooked up."

"Really?" His voice was a bit patronizing and she scowled at him before continuing.

"For fifty or so years, maybe more."

"Long time to be hooked."

"Hmm, don't you think that's odd? Like some type of sub-conscious memory?"

"Vala, nothing happened. You have to understand. Get Sam to explain it to you."

"Daniel, if nothing happened how come Muscles has that crazy gray streak? Hmm? What about that? I wonder if I had gray hair, probably not. Or you? I bet you looked adorable all old and wrinkled. I'm sure I still loved you even then."

Every time she said she loved him, his heart skidded to a stop then expanded and beat double time. She always seemed so sincere, but he suspected she wasn't, and was too afraid to ask.

She was quietly thoughtful again.

Yawning, he rested his head against the back of his chair, enjoying the feel of her weight on his lap. His eyes drifted closed.

Vala turned to find him asleep. "Poor baby," she whispered. Leaning forward she stole a kiss.

Her fingers brushed his hair, before removing his glasses. Sighing a little disheartened, she kissed him again. "I love you so much that sometimes I feel as if my heart will suddenly stop without your love. And I don't know what else to do to convince you. But seeing as it took Samantha eight years to lasso her man, I guess I can be patient. Eight years." The last was whispered with deep despair.

She kissed him once more, but this time he responded passionately, hands on either side of her face, his mouth open, hot and possessive.

She responded in kind. "Well, darling, eight seconds works too. I love you, Daniel."

"I love you, too. I could spend fifty or sixty years with you, but I'm not promising you anymore than that."

Vala grinned, stretching her back, arms over her head. "Deal. Can I move into your apartment seeing as you are never there, no one would think there's anything going on?"

"I'd have to be sure to be there. I don't think Landry or Mitchell will allow you to live off base without supervision. At least not for a while."

"Right. So. I suppose that means you're okay with telling them?"

"I suppose I'm going to have to eventually."

"Eventually? Like hours, days, weeks or months?"

"Yep. Something like that."

"So you think they'd take me off the team?"

"Dunno."

"That's depressing. You're not on board with the whole don't tell don't ask scenario?"

"Not my style."

"I see." She leaned in for another kiss. "I suppose we shouldn't be doing this."

"No, shouldn't." His lips captured hers for a brief kiss.

"Alright. I'll leave it all up to you." Reluctantly she stood.

"Dinner at my place tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Do we have to invite the others?"

"Nope. Just you and me."

"Great! By the way, Sam knows how I feel about you." Vala said it so fast he barely caught it.

"That's okay; Jack knows how I feel about you." He told her slowly, a small smile on his face.

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

Moving towards the door she turned, stalling. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Nite." She did her best window washer hand wave.

"Bye."

She wasn't gone out the door more than fifteen seconds before she ran back in, hopped into his lap, arms locked around his neck and kissed him senseless before scurrying out the door once again.

Daniel grinned up at the security camera. Siler had informed him just hours ago that it'd be at least a day before he could repair it. Daniel jumped up and rushed out into the hall. "Vala!"

She turned with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Come here," he said entering his office to wait for her.


	28. Grrrr Zero to Full Throttle Part Two

**Part Two: Zero to Full Throttle in Eight Seconds, grrrr. **

**Just a little tag for Zero to Full Throttle in Eight Seconds**

Curiosity and excitement had Vala practically running back into his office. She stopped suddenly halfway into the room. He wasn't there. Hearing the door shut softly and the click of the lock, she turned, brow raised in interest.

Daniel stood in front of the lock door with the most adorable grin she had ever witnessed. He crooked a finger, motioning her to come to him. Vala tilted her head, considered her options, looked up at the security camera and back to him. What was he up too?

She didn't' move, only stood watching him warily. "What?" She finally asked.

Leaning indolently against the door, Daniel unhurriedly put his hands in his pockets, still grinning; regarding her with interest.

"What?" She asked again, this time with a little tremor of nervousness in her voice while taking a few steps towards him.

"Camera's broken." He said low as he removed his glasses and tucked them in his jacket before once again returning his hand to his pocket.

"Broken?" Vala's voice cracked with excitement. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"I just did." He watched her move forward a little more.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." His hands came out of his pockets and he pushed away from the door. "Wanna help me dig up some…relics?"

With a throaty grrrrr, she leaped. Legs and arms wrapping around him, her mouth landed right on target. When she finally pulled back, her gaze settled on his blue eyes alight with mischief and passion. Daniel dipped his head and stole a quick kiss, his arms encircling her, holding her flush against him. Vala settled her lips against his neck. "How long do you think you can hold me like this, because I'm loving it and could stay right here forever." Nibbling at his throat, she tightened her arms around the back of his neck.

"A while." His lips brushed her temple and Vala raised her face, trailing little kisses up his jaw until she found his mouth again. His hands held her sides and he broke the vacuum of the kiss with a deep sigh. "Okay, maybe not a while." He settled her back on the floor and she didn't go willingly.

"Daniel? Why did you stop? The camera's still broken."

"Yes, but I'm not."

Vala waggled her brows and grinned. "I'm ready to dig up those relics. I don't want to stop." She rubbed her palms gleefully.

Putting his glasses back on, Daniel unlocked and opened the door, surprised to see Teal'c standing there, patiently. "DanielJackson, I found your door locked I therefore assumed you were otherwise occupied, so I waited. Have you and ValaMalDoran concluded your business?"

"For the moment." Vala straightened her pigtails, pulled her jacket down and with a big grin at Daniel she winked.

"Ah…we'll finish this later." Hand on her back, Daniel nudged her towards the door. "Come on in, Teal'c, we were just…umm…discussing something." He blushed and turned away, back towards his desk.

"I see. You and ValaMalDoran appear to be getting along … quite well."

With his back turned, Daniel caught what he suspected was a hint of devilment in Teal'c's voice but on turning to prove his theory, he found Teal'c blank faced and staring across the room.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I believe I did."

Daniel squeezed the bridge of his nose, "You need something?"

……

Elbows deep in books and papers Daniel's eyes where no longer registering the words and pictures before him. His mind locked on the events of last night.

Siler climbed off the ladder and spoke. "Doc?"

Daniel's head popped up suddenly, having forgotten the Sergeant momentarily.

"Strangest thing. I thought it was broken but I guess I was wrong. Seems to be working fine. I'll check the tapes to be sure."

Mouth agape and eyes wide in panic Daniel could not force a single word of reply for the longest time. Right before Siler, used to the bizarre SG-1 members, walked out the door Daniel stood abruptly. "Wait!"

_Here we go._ The Sergeant thought reluctant to stay and be subjected to whatever the reputable but odd archeologist had in mind. "Sir?"

"Ah…I need to review those tapes. Might be something, you know, secret I was working on."

"Doc, I've been cleared for anything on this base for over nine years, I think I can handle it, besides, I have no idea what I'm looking at when it comes to you and Colonel Carter's work. I'm just gonna check to see if the video is recording. I won't be trying to figure out what you were doing." He turned to go and once again was stopped.

Daniel moved across the room. "I need that tape."

"Sir?"

"Please. I need that tape."

Pausing in thought a minute Siler considered the implications. "Sure. I'll pull it."

"I'll go with you."

……

Entering the security office he found Landry and Sam leaning over the technician studying the controls. Sam turned, "Hey, Daniel, you having problems too? I think the videos were recording, but we're checking it out to be sure."

Daniel slapped the side of his face, plopped down in a chair and studied the screen labeled as their offices. The live feed continuously switched from one to the other. When he recognized his office he tilted his head and tried to figure out just how much of the doorway was visible. Not much, but enough.

"We pulled the tapes, Sergeant, they're over there." The technician pointed to the stack of tapes on the counter behind him. Both Daniel and Siler turned and stared at the stack, then their eyes met briefly and cut back to the stack.

With a quick glance at the General and Sam who once again studied the controls, Siler slipped a tape from the stack, handed it to Daniel and shook his head. Siler's expression clearly stated 'you owe me'.

Sliding the tape inside his jacket, Daniel nodded and stood. "We'll I leave it up to the experts. I've got work to do. I think you should just turn the damned things off unless something's going on. It's nonsense."

The others turned their heads in astonishment and watched him leave.

……

Vala came into his office smiling. "Let's go out to lunch. We can go up the mountain and make out! Wouldn't that be fun? Hey, what's wrong?" She stopped behind him leaning over trying to see what he was looking at so intently. His face was mere inches from the video screen.

"It's the wrong tape. The wrong tape." Removing his glasses, Daniel rubbed his eyes.

"What tape? What are you talking about?"

"The security tape, it's the wrong one. The camera was working."

"Oh, that's not good, is it?"

Popping the tape out he sighed and sat back. Vala sat on one of his legs, looking out across the room in thought.

"Don't do that." Daniel pushed her off scowling at her.

"I always sit on your lap. It's expected. Besides, it was just a kiss, why are you worried?" She perched herself once more on his leg.

"Just a kiss? That was one step shy of … well, you know."

"Hmm. Yes, I know and I'm dying to get past the one step shy of part. Can't we leave for a while and …well, you know. We've declared out love, let's seal the bargain."

"Vala, this is serious."

"Oh come on Daniel everyone knows we're…"

Sam, biting her lip to keep from out and out laughter, entered the office. "I think you might want this." She held a tape out towards Daniel.

His head dropped to his chest and his face flamed red with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Samantha!" Vala took the tape and handed her the one Daniel had removed. "Here, I'll trade you." She put the tape in the video and turned it on watching it with a deep and dreamy smile. "Darling, see, nothing to worry about, this is the one. Samantha confiscated it and you're…we're saved."

"I didn't exactly confiscate it. General Landry asked me to give it to you and tell you to please…take 'It' outside the base next time."

Daniel's head sank deeper into his chest. Vala was grinning.

"I hate to tell you this, Daniel, but Mitchell, General Landry, the technician, Siler and I were all in the room when it played. Siler for some reason was laughing his head off, Cam, just muttered something like 'I'm going to kill him'. The technician, Sergeant Williams, seemed to be quite pleased; the General of course was speechless, and I shut it off right after the leap and the…the ah…first?…kiss. No one knows what happened after that." Sam squeezed Daniel's shoulder and smiled at Vala who still sat on his lap. "Oh, and by the way, General Landry is taking us all out to lunch at O'Malley's, for a private briefing on protocol. We're leaving in ten minutes. See you two there."

Once again alone the two just sat there in thought. Daniel stared straight ahead and Vala still balanced sideways on one of his legs twirled a pigtail. She turned into him and smiled, "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, let's go." He lifted her six from his leg and stood with her. Hand in hand they headed out.


	29. Blinded by Love

**Chapter 29 – Blinded By Love**

Daniel held a decidedly disgusted frown on his face. He should have left the minute the conference was over and bowed out of the networking cocktail hour tonight as well as the ending ceremony breakfast tomorrow morning. The woman standing in front of him cut her eyes across the room to her friends with a slight shake of her head. This one obviously was not available. Pity. "Dr. Jackson," the woman continued disheartened by her recent discovery, "I thoroughly enjoyed your presentation, we haven't heard much from you in the past ten years."

Distracted by an overwhelming and uncharacteristic need to see Vala, Daniel nodded in answer.

"Well, I hope to see you again soon." The woman walked off in one direction as Daniel headed out the door in the opposite direction.

He flipped his phone open and dialed. "Yes, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson; I need to change my flight."

……

"What's this one?" Vala picked up the fifth picture she'd found interesting in Sam's living room.

Tapping the glass on each person Sam called off, "Catherine Langford, Daniel, Jack and General Hammond." Sam went back to the couch and the glass of wine she'd just poured.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Remarkably well built," Vala looked down at her chest with a bit of a frown and back to the picture, "She's looking at him as if she's going to eat him alive. It makes me crazy. He's blind with love. I hate it."

Sam looked up confused and held her hand out for the picture. Vala practically tossed it into her hand. "Oh, that one." Sam studied the photo, a melancholy sigh escaping in memory. "She was beautiful. And yes, he did love her. But it was long ago."

Vala sat on the edge of the coffee table picking up her wine glass and draining it in one long gulp. She looked at her chest again and sighed. "I don't have a chance do I?"

Laughing, Sam handed Vala the wine bottle. "He's changed in some ways since then. Well in a lot of ways, sometimes I'm amazed at the person he is today. We're all shaped by the events in our past, Vala. You're not the same person you were two years ago. And yes, I think you do have a chance. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching."

Purposefully ignoring the last comment, Vala poured another glass of wine. "Thanks for inviting me for the weekend, Samantha. I was dreading the dreary and boring prospect of spending it alone trapped in the Mountain."

"I'm glad you're here. I wasn't looking forward to a weekend alone banded from the base. Sometimes, General Landry gets a little heavy handed with the 'you need a break' scenario."

Sam watched as Vala drained another glass of wine. "You might want to slow down on that if we're going to watch all the movies you rented." Digging through the four DVD's Sam grinned. "In and Out, Ever After, Notting Hill and Under the Tuscan Sun. I think you've seen the last one about twenty times."

"Hmm, yes. My favorite. So romantic. Movies are the only romance I get. I've been thinking. Maybe I should just start dating some of the guys who keep asking me out. Doesn't appear I will ever have the one I love, so I may as well start shopping around. I don't look forward to a life of spinsterhood; it's just not my style…well not anymore." Vala shivered in dread. "Gawd! Just the thought of someone other than Daniel touching me is nauseating!" She looked around for the wine bottle and emptied it into her glass.

"He'll be back tomorrow night, it's not like he's never coming back."

"Yes, and Cameron will be back from Air Force School teaching, and Teal'c will be back from meeting with Jack and the President and we will all be back to being SG-1 and nothing will have changed. I'm going to put on something comfortable and watch movies; I don't want to think anymore." She picked up the picture of Sha're and Daniel and shook her head sadly before replacing it where she found it and wandering off to the guest room.

Sam changed into a comfy pajama set, popped in the four DVD's in her five disc player, pulled her legs up to her chest and sipped her wine waiting for Vala to return. She couldn't help but laugh when Vala sat on the couch and tucked her legs and feet up under the long, high necked flannel nightgown. "Brownie?" She offered, holding the plate under Vala's nose.

"Sure." Vala took a handful with a deep resigned sigh. Popping a whole brownie in her mouth, eyes on the current movie, she mumble, "You know, I was crazy about him from the start."

"I know the feeling. You look into the pool of dark eyes and something inside you snaps and you have to fight it."

"Blue." Another brownie went down the hatch.

"Hmm?" Sam nibbled on her chocolate snack.

"Pool of blue eyes. Your's are dark mine are blue."

"Oh. Did I say that?" They both giggled.

"I don't want to fight it anymore, and you have won your battle. I'm surrendering. I'm raising up the white towel."

Sam slowly turned, "Raising a white flag or throwing in the towel."

"I have to choose?"

"Well you should, but it works either way. Giving it up are you? No more chasing Daniel?"

"Nope. I'm done." Vala grabbed another brownie. "Actually," she cocked her head to one side, then raised it up with an attitude, "I've changed my mind. I will be a spinster. I don't want anybody, especially Daniel!"

Taking a bite to hide her laugh, Sam turned back to the movie - waiting.

The deep sigh came first, "I think in my next life I'll come back as coffee. He'd love me then." Vala picked up the plate of brownies and set them in front of Sam. "I suppose I could give it a little more time. What do you think?"

"Good plan. He's in love with you, Vala. I can see it. I say give him more time. He's bound to come around."

Picking up the plate again, Vala set it on her lap. "Well if you insist."

……

Nodding off somewhere in the second running of Under the Tuscan Sun, Sam was awakened by a knock at her door. She looked up at the mantelpiece clock. It was after 2300 hours.

Vala didn't flinch, just stared mesmerized at the screen while Diane Lane was being seduced by her Italian lover.

_Interesting, _Sam thought spotting Daniel through the peep hole and opening the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I should have called. Is Vala here? Oh, there she is." Daniel walked in, hands in his pockets and head down.

Gesturing one handed towards the couch, Sam touched Daniel's sleeve with the other, "I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted." She kissed his cheek. "See you for breakfast…that is if you care to stay."

Momentarily shocked he watched Sam disappear into her bedroom down the hall.

Vala still hadn't spotted him. _What the hell was she wearing?_ Slowly and silently he approached her. Her legs were tucked up under her, her hair pinned up helter kilter, the flannel gown ruffled around her throat, she sighed deeply watching a couple on the screen 'get it on'.

"Vala?" He said low.

His deep voice reverberated through her like shock waves. Her head snapped around and her mouth formed a little O. "Daniel? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, to see you." His gaze traveled from her neck to the toes peeping out from under her nightgown.

Vala pulled at the high neck of the gown. "You don't like it do you?"

"It's adorable. It's one of the things I love about you"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Define 'love about you'."

He settled on the couch beside her, an earnest, yet nervous look on his face. "I'm blinded, I'm deaf and dumb. I can't eat, sleep or work because I can't get you out of my head. I love you. I have no idea how you really feel about me, you're harder to read than written Asgard. But if I don't find out, I'm doomed to …"

"I love you too, darling. Do you think I should get a boob job?"

"WHAT!?"

Vala held her hands curved about four inches from her breasts.

"Hell no! I love you the way you are. You're perfect."

One brow quirked up and Vala grinned. "Perfect?"

"Perfect." His head moved slowly towards hers tilting just right to capture her open and awed mouth. He was definitely staying for breakfast.


	30. How Many Ways Can He Propose

**How Many Ways Can He Propose? - Series Finale **

Down the ramp they came, first Mitchell followed by Teal'c and Sam and then Daniel and Vala.

Landry's voice spoke over the intercom. "Well done, SG-1, debriefing at 1300 hours."

All five glanced up to the control room and nodded. Handing their weapons off as they proceeded out the door, each held a grin of satisfaction. It was a job well done and they knew it.

"Dinner on me tonight" Cam rolled his sleeves up, looking back at the others. "The Bar-b-que express is leavin' at 1900 hours."

"Sounds good, I'll be ready." Sam caught up with Mitchell glancing back at Teal'c who bowed slightly. "My favorite American cuisine. I will accompany you."

Before anyone could ask Daniel intervened. "I'm taking Vala out to dinner, I kinda promised her and I may as well get it over with. I already have reservations."

Vala pursed her lips and eyed him speculatively, "you do?"

"Yes." He answered emphatically with a look of 'play along'.

"Oh that! Well yes. Right! I remember. Dinner."

Mitchell turned around backwards, still making his way down the corridor. "You two are just fuelin' the gossip mongers, I hope you know that. Now we're all gonna have to go through that ridiculous Jackson's dating Vala thing again." His eyes crinkled up as he smiled at the silly notion, "I'm hittin' the showers see ya at the briefing."

Vala followed Daniel all the way to his office. Once inside she questioned him with a contemplative frown. "Dinner? I don't remember you asking me to dinner. However, I would love to go. That makes twelve."

Removing his vest Daniel watched her, "twelve what?"

"Dates. This will make it an even dozen. I love these little 'dates' that we manage to sneak in."

"They're not dates, not really." He knew they were like dates; they'd started having the feel of dates somewhere along the line. Obviously somewhere along that same line Daniel had accepted the realization that Vala Mal Doran was an intricate part of his life. No way would he be able to extract her.

"I've started a chart."

Daniel stretched his sore muscles. "A chart. You're keeping a chart of … dates?"

"Absolutely." Vala sat in his chair and started removing her boots. "I have to take a shower before 1300 hours as in 1:00 o'clock which is in...well soon. What time are we going out, so I can plan on what to wear?"

Daniel grinned. She never ceased to amaze him. "I have a little work to do first, not much. I should have plenty of time after the debriefing."

"Daniel, I'll be starving by midnight."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, no later than seven. Promise." He paused briefly, "what's on the chart?"

"Number of dates, number of times you put your hand on my back. There are lots of those, hand holding, not many. I actually leave my hand on the seat of the car just in case, but you tend to ignore it. And number of kisses. Temple kisses are frequent, that line is spiking up quite high. Cheek kisses I don't always remember to record, they tend to not really count since I get those from Cameron and Muscles. And the elusive mouth kiss." Vala sighed heavily dropping the boots she'd been holding to the floor. "Whenever I get that weird feeling you might kiss me, I wait in anticipation. Let me tell you about your mouth, darling. On those rare kissing occasions I find your mouth to be consistently hot and moist, like that volcano cake Sam made."

The aforementioned hot and moist mouth dropped open at her words. He experienced the strangest internal quaking and a noticeable longing.

"After twelve dates you're still quite stingy in the kiss department. I'm beginning to wonder where this whole thing is going." Vala picked up the boots and stood. "Well, I'm off to the showers." Sock footed she made a goofy face, shrugged her shoulders and headed out leaving Daniel bemused by the volcano cake comment.

……

Having been dressed and ready by 6:30 Vala sat, leg crossed and swinging, in the chair beside his desk. He was dressed in blue jeans and a non-descript plaid shirt writing in his journal, books spread across the desk. His mind was not on his work. He was worried. It would be pure suicide if anyone found out they were 'dating' which of course they weren't. Not really. So he enjoyed her company for a movie or a bite out. So?

She continuously huffed and puffed, pulled at her dark blue blouse, studied the crease of her black pants and inspected her high healed boots.

"Be still. I'm almost done." His eyes lifted to her briefly, landing right on her mouth at the instant her tongue came out to lick. The hot and moist thought had him dropping his eyes back to the page.

Her fingers were drumming on the desk and she sighed yet again. Without looking up he reach across and placed his hand atop hers turning the page of a book with the other.

Vala licked her teeth with a little tsck sound and stared at his hand atop hers.

Closing the book he smiled. "Done. Ready?"

……

He made a point to hold her hand in the car but she only rolled her eyes. "What? You said I didn't hold your hand enough."

"It's just not romantic when you do it because I mentioned it." Vala said with a slight edge to her voice. Her hand returned to her lap as his returned to the steering wheel.

They stopped at three restaurants but all three had a least an hours wait. "You really should have made a reservation. I'm starving." Vala pouted in earnest, glaring at him.

He'd done it again. Somehow pissed her off. Shaking his head in disgust he griped. "Well I thought you might like to go out alone - not with the team so I told Mitchell we had reservations. It was one of those spur of the moment things. You know, romantic - date like. You want to date? Well this is what people do on dates."

"Ha! Not likely. I could be eating bar-b-que by now." Vala crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Fine." He slowed the car and made a u-turn. "I'll drop you off with them."

"Lovely. Thank you so much." She shot back sarcastically.

When he pulled up at Mitchell's favorite eatery Vala jumped out and slammed the car door, pranced up the walkway and disappeared into the building.

He pulled off resisting the urge to squeal the tires. Then berated himself for having such a juvenile thought. She could make him so angry! Nobody made him lose his self control…nobody but Vala. Five minutes later he was parking, slamming his door and scowl in place making his way into the restaurant.

Vala was at the counter picking up her order when Daniel spotted the others.

"Whoa, here's the other one. Lookin' just as ornery as her. Ey yie yie, I swear the way those two act you'd think there was something going on." Mitchell sat back and waited.

"It's going to be another rough night. I've never met two more antagonistic people. You know they're good friends but sometimes they act like they hate each other." Sam whispered then smiled up when Daniel took a seat.

Vala sat clear across the table and dug into her rib platter.

"DanielJackson, would you like a menu?"

"No."

"How 'bout a beer, Jackson?"

"No."

Sam pushed her plate across to him. "Sweet potato fries?"

"No." Daniel shoved the plate back to Sam a culpable expression on his face for a succinct moment. Then his gaze lifted to her happy chattering bouncy I don't give a damn self and his gaze fired up like a propane fed torch- blazing blue – and the hot and moist mouth slammed into a thin line.

Mitchell squeezed the bridge of his nose, rubbed his eyes then squeezed his nose again. _Oh yeah, it's gonna be a great mission tomorrow with them on the warpath …again._

……

"Jackson, you and Vala take the high road and come around from the other side." The two seemed to be back on friendly ground, but Mitchell wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't about to listen to them quibble for hours on end. "Sam and Teal'c and me will take the direct route. I'll be hanging back on their six. We'll give you a good twenty minute lead. Radio if you spot somethin'. Head out."

Vala quick stepped it forward and took the lead; Daniel raised a hand at the back of her head and scrunched his fingers as if he was pulling at her hair.

The other three standing in a line, shoulder to shoulder, watched them with trepidation. "What the hell is wrong with those two?" Mitchell leaned an arm on his weapon.

"I believe that DanielJackson and ValaMalDoran have unresolved sexual tension between them."

Sam coughed, nearly choking. "Unresolved…" she paused, took a quick glance at the couple far ahead and then turned back to Teal'c. "You think?"

"No way." Mitchell placed his other arm across the rifle. "Jackson would rather spend the night with a room full of screamin' banshees then one …" he stopped, mouth open and eyes blinking in wonder. "Nah. Couldn't be." He checked his watch. "Ten minutes."

……

They struggled up the incline to get a good view of the town. Vala's foot slipped on a rock and Daniel grabbed her hips to steady her. As if he'd put his hands flat on an open flame he snatched them back the second she regained her footing.

"Thank you." She snapped begrudgingly.

He was in love with her, god help him. The grin that crept across his face was the result of his sudden realization that Vala made him happy even when she made him mad; that the simple gesture of touching her to stop her fall had sent a burst of wanting through him. And he'd hurt her feelings, again. How? He had no idea.

They reached the top without further incident. Standing close she felt his body heat wave into her and her heart ached. Daniel pulled out the scope and studied the village. Ori soldiers stood sentry everywhere he looked. "Damn."

"What?" Vala took the scope from him. Raising it further across the vista she let out a startled gasp. "Daniel look!" She pitched the scope and hit her radio. "Get out of there, a troop of about twenty Ori soldiers are headed straight for you." Both of them hit the ground and Daniel watched the troop make their way towards the Stargate and SG-1.

"Jackson, Vala, we'll hold the door open for you."

"No!" Daniel yelled into the radio. "Get to the 'Gate, we'll be fine. We'll hide out up here in the hills until they leave and then we'll 'Gate home. Go now, Mitchell, your time is running out."

"Contact you soon, Mitchell out."

Vala rolled to her back closing her eyes. Daniel, still on his stomach beside her had the scope trained across the meadow. "Their gone." He rolled to his back and stared at the yellow sky. Sliding his hand up under where hers lay on the earth, Daniel laced his fingers with hers, his thumb rubbing the web of soft skin. "We better find shelter before it starts getting dark."

"I'm still mad at you." She said without rancor, squeezing his hand.

"I know." With a gentle grip of her hand he pushed himself up, taking her with him. "Why is that again?"

"Well apparently it's the only way I know how to react to you." Brushing grass from her backside, Vala eyed him with a smile as vague as a shadow.

"Apparently."

Pointing across the other side of the hill Vala squinted. "What's that?"

Focusing the scope he brought it into clear view. "Looks like a cave. Let's check it out."

Tossing their packs down both of them sat leaning against the sides of the rock their packs behind them for comfort.

"We better not risk a fire." Daniel mused.

"Right. We shouldn't go too far into the cave, it might be risky." Vala answered.

"Right." He stretched his legs out, rolled his neck and reached into his vest. "Power bar?"

She folded her legs Indian style and retrieved her own from her vest. "Have one, thanks."

He checked his watch. "I'll take a look from the hill top in about an hour."

"I'll go with you."

"Sure."

She nodded with a little quirky smile.

……

Over the next two days the routine remained the same. Small talk and recon. The Ori soldiers appeared to have settled in for a long stay.

Vala gave Daniel lessons in stealing food and water. Daniel gave Vala lessons in reading the pictograms in the cave. They hadn't gotten a call from Mitchell, but the 'Gate was heavily guarded and the deep cave far from the Stargate.

They'd spent their nights sleeping little, taking turns on watch and chatting about the soldiers movements.

As the sun set on their third night Vala sat crossed leg in front of him as he leaned against his pack. "So. Any new charting?" Racing heart in his throat, Daniel twiddled a small stick between his fingers.

"It took a nose dive right off the bottom of the page." She was grinning, head down, tossing little stones out the entrance.

He pursed his lips and bobbed his head for a while. "Care to … you know … see if we can get it to climbing back up?"

Mouth shut and eyes wide, Vala tilted her head in his direction. "Why?"

"Because, Vala, I'm in love with you, even if I don't know how to show it."

She tried to glare unsuccessfully. "Daniel, I love you so much that if you are teasing me you'll break my heart."

"Come here." Daniel opened his arms wide in invitation.

Her features softened, then a smile began slowly until it finally morphed into a complete grin. Eyes twinkling and eyebrows waggling, Vala moved to her hands and knees and crawled towards him. He reached and grabbed her under her arms and yanked her onto his lap, mouth swooping in for the kiss. A full blown wide mouthed mesh of teeth, tongues and lips. Naquadah powered - long denied passion ignited magma hot and raging steaming-kettle moist.

His subconscious mind registered the enveloping tingle, the feeling of loss of physical self but so spellbound by the fervor of having her - at last - no longer deprived of what he wanted more than life itself, Daniel only tightened his hold on her, welding their bodies into one.

Vala wouldn't have noticed the transport beam anymore than if the world had exploded and she were dead.

The damp cave disappeared and hard rock and earth turned to cool metal. Daniel was first to notice that something had changed. When he tried to pull his mouth back, she moved forward, doubling her effort, arms locking around his neck, determined to take every ounce of his strength, every bit of his breath…all of him. "Umm," He mumbled against the onslaught of her determined mouth.

Someone cleared their throat. Loudly. Vala jumped back falling from Daniel's lap to the floor of the Odyssey.

"Hi guys." What could he say? Daniel didn't even blush at the three who stood, brows furrowed and looking quite bewildered.

Vala managed to get on her hands and knees, tossed the hair out of her face and gazed up a little dumbfounded to see Teal'c, Sam and Cameron . Sitting back on her heels she squeaked out, "Hello."

"Hello." Mitchell scratched his head.

"Well, I guess you two are feeling good… I mean you're not feeling any … I mean…" Sam clamped her mouth shut.

"Obviously they have come to a resolution of their se…."

"Whoa!" Mitchell held out a hand toward Teal'c. "Don't. Go. There."

Vala sighed and sat fully on the floor leaning into Daniel. Nobody spoke; they just all stared at each other baffled for a long time. All of a sudden Mitchell burst out laughing,

"Does this mean I won't have to put up with anymore of your bickering?"

"I doubt that." Daniel put an arm around Vala and hugged her close.

"Probably not." Vala put a hand on Daniel's thigh.

"You two plannin' on getting up off the floor anytime soon?"

"Give us a minute, will you?" Daniel grinned.

Mitchell looked at the floor, out the window and then at Sam, who grinning idiotically, turned and left with Teal'c right behind her. "You both better be on the other side of that door in ten minutes or I'm comin' in and dragging you out. Regardless!"

As the door swished closed Vala turned and smiled at Daniel. "I must look a fright."

"You've never looked more beautiful."

"You've never looked more handsome." Her hand went to his cheek.

"What now?"

Vala moved back into his lap and placed her head on is shoulder. "Now you just hold me."

"I'd like to do that forever."

"Is that a proposal?"

"And if it were?"

"JACKSON! You got five minutes."

Vala giggled, kissing the underside of his chin. "If it were, I could definitely spend the rest of my life fighting and making up."

"Sounds like a perfect marriage." His lips took a slow dive for hers.

"Mmm, perfect." Her mouth came up to meet his.

Outside the door Mitchell's hand hesitated over the controls. He checked his watch and measured his options.

Sam and Teal'c both leaned against the wall waiting to see what he would do.

"ColonelMitchell, would it not be wise to extend the allotted time you gave to them?"

"Yeah, Cam, don't you think we should wait at least another few minutes?" Sam quirked her mouth, "Hmm?"

"Landry's expecting us to report, he's standing by." Mitchell punched the controls over worried about what he'd find. The couple stood nose to nose in front of the large window as the stars streamed past in the dark of space. "Jackson. Landry's waiting." Cam said softly hating the need to interrupt as much as the need to be here right now.

Daniel, who'd been speaking low, his forehead against Vala's, broke the contact and shifted his eyes briefly to the three with a slight nod of acknowledgement. His hand brushed the tangled mass of hair from her deliriously grinning face as his gaze returned to her.

Cam and the rest of the team moved slowly into the room, all with heads down wishing they were someplace else.

"You were saying?" Vala prompted Daniel, not bothering to turn to the others.

"It'll wait." One hand held her neck, still holding the hair from her face while the other one lay flat on her lower back.

"No, darling, it won't. They'll find out anyway. Go on."

Closing his eyes, Daniel once again placed his forehead against hers. "Okay." He said in a low intimate whisper. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." The hand on her back came up to cup her arm above her elbow.

"Daniel, could you open your eyes? It would make it more romantic." His eyes opened revealing such intensity that Vala blinked with a small gasp. "Never mind." She closed her eyes and waited breathless.

He chuckled. "This is already extremely difficult with the three stooges looking on." He sighed. "You're sure this can't wait? Landry's expecting us."

"Come on Jackson, please get it over with. I'm takin' notes, just in case I need them later on."

Vala turned her head, eyes popping open. "Cameron, if you don't be quiet I will have to ask you to leave. This is an important and sacred occasion." She turned back to Daniel.

Both his hands came to her shoulders and he moved her back a pace. His head dropped. "My heart is beating so fast I don't think I'm going to be able to do this."

Vala's hand went to his heart. "I love you too. Daniel, will you marry me?"

Head snapping up and mouth opening in amazement he tried to speak.

Sam laid a hand on Mitchell's shoulder, looking all sappy eyed and happy while Mitchell closed his eyes and shook his head. Teal'c watched observantly with a smile plastered on his usually frowning lips.

"Yes." Daniel finally answered and the room filled with laughter.

**THE END - How Many Ways Can He Propose? NONE!**

**A/N: This is the end of How Many Ways Can I Say I Love You. Thanks so much for all the wonderful review and comments. I am happy that so many of you share my love for these two! A big hug to Mari and Sam for the betas.**


End file.
